Pattisiere
by Ryousei no Hexe
Summary: Mereka saling berjabat tangan. Tubuh Sasuke terasa panas, darahnya terasa berdesir. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Hebat, pikirnya. Wanita di hadapannya ini bisa membuat Sasuke memuncak hanya dengan berjabat tangan, "Aku menginginkanmu, Hyuuga." "Maaf?" "Aku ingin kau menghangatkan ranjangku setiap malam." "Hinata, maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anak kita?" "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto..."
1. Chapter 1

**********_Pattisiere |_** ****

 **Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kisimoto own**

 **Genre : romance/drama/hurt**

 **Rate : M**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"** **Pesona sang Dewi"**

Kafe khusus dessert itu terlihat ramai. Beberapa pelayan berlalu-lalang untuk melayani tamu. Pengunjung kafe terdiri dari beberapa kalangan. Anak-anak, remaja, maupun orang dewasa senantiasa memenuhi kursi-kursi yang tertata rapi. Tidak hanya terkenal dengan menu-menunya yang lezat, kafe itu juga terkenal karena dekorasi ruangannya yang menarik. Kafe itu di dominasi dengan warna soft purple dan biru langit. Beberapa lukisan-lukisan abstrak memenuhi sudut ruangan. Namun, ada satu lukisan besar yang menjadi pusat perhatian di kafe itu. Lukisan sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Perempuan dalam lukisan itu berambut panjang dan berwarna indigo. Matanya tanpa pupil dengan iris yang berwarna soft lavender. Cantik. Perempuan itu terlihat sangat cantik. Bahkan mungkin, perempuan itu terlihat lebih cantik aslinya. Tidak sedikit dari beberapa pengunjung pria yang terpesona dengan lukisan itu. Bahkan mereka iri pada pria yang ada dalam lukisan itu. Pria itu terlihat sedang memeluk pinggang ramping dan memegang sebelah pipi perempuannya. Romantis sekali bukan?

Hari ini pengunjung kafe terlihat lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Para pengunjung terus berdatangan. Para pelayang merasa kewalahan dengan kedatangan pengunjung yang tidak ada habisnya. Kakashi, pria dewasa yang terlihat sangat tampan meski wajahnya ditutupi masker itu pun menginstruksikan para bawahannya untuk lebih gesit melayani pengunjung. Pria berambut perak itu kesana-kemari sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata perintah dengan tegas. Terdengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa pengunjung wanita sambil melirik dengan genit kearah Kakashi. Meski di umurnya yang menginjak ke-34 tahun, pesona yang dipancarkan pria itu seakan tidak berkurang. Kakashi hanya diam dan acuh diperlakukan seperti itu. Baginya, hanya ada satu perempuan yang selalu mengisi hatinya. Perempuan yang sesungguhnya tidak bisa diraihnya. Perempuan yang memiliki status sosial yang jauh berbeda. Yah, meskipun ia tahu akan hal itu, tapi ia tidak pernah berpaling pada perempuan lain. Perempuan yang menurutnya seorang jelmaan dari sosok dewi bulan pengendali air dalam mitologi kuno. Terdengan konyol bukan? Tapi Kakashi tidak menghiraukan hal itu.

Suara ketukan pantofel menggema di dalam kafe. Seorang pria tinggi dan bertubuh tegap berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri. Sesekali ia tersenyum ramah pada para pengunjung wanita yang sontak saja mengundang bisik-bisik yang terdengar manja. Pria itu terus berjalan ke arah lukisan utama yang terpasang dengan anggunnya. Beberapa pelayan membungkuk sopan ketika berpapasan dengannya. Pria itu berhenti di depan lukisan besar itu. Membuka kacamata hitam yang di pakainya dan memasukan kaca mata itu pada saku jasnya. Pria itu terlihat menyunjingkan senyuman lebarnya. Tangannya yang besar dan terlihat sedikit kasar itu mulai menelusuri objek perempuan yang merupakan suatu keindahan baginya. Ia kembali tersenyum ketika melihat potret dirinya yang berada dalam lukisan itu. Beberapa pengunjung mulai menyadari sesuatu. Mereka menatap lukisan dan pria itu secara bergantian. Sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari, bahwa pria tinggi itu, adalah sosok yang tergambar dengan sempurna pada lukisan itu.

"Tuan Namikaze?" merasa namanya di panggil, pria itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ah, Kakashi! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Saya baik, Tuan. Bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Oh ayolah, jangan berlagak sok formal begitu. Panggil saja Naruto." Pria yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu merangkul bahu Kakashi dengan akrab. "Oh ya, dimana dia?" lanjut Naruto

"Nona ada di dapur. Oh ya, apa nona tidak mengetahui kedatangan anda?"

"Tidak, aku tidak membertitahunya tentang kedatangannku ke Jepang. Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya." Ucap Naruto dengan antusias. Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya tidak berubah. Pria itu pun mempersilahkan Naruto untuk segera menemui 'nona-nya'.

Suasana di dapur tidak kalah ramai dengan suara di dalam kafe. Disana, terlihat sesosok wanita yang sedang menginstruksikan perintah pada bawahannya. Rambut panjangnya yang di kuncir kuda bergoyang mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Satu tangannya ia letakan dipinggang dan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menunjuk-nunjuk mengarahkan sesuatu. Wanita itu terlihat galak. Tidak ada senyum di wajah cantiknya, hanya ada tatapan tajam dan raut wajah yang datar yang diperlihatkannya.

Naruto menyenderkan samping tubuhnya pada pintu dapur. Ia melipatkan tangannya di dada sambil tersenyum dengan geli. Naruto mengawasi gerak-gerik sang wanita. Sesekali ia terkekeh sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Orang-orang yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto hanya diam. Pria itu meletakkan telunjuk pada bibirnya, memberikan isyarat pada mereka untuk tetap diam. Beberapa pelayan yang berada di dapur terlihat menahan tawa. Wanita yang sedari tadi di awasi oleh Naruto hanya mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

'Apanya yang lucu?' pikir wanita itu

"Kau tidak perlu segalak itu, sayang." Bisik Naruto sededuktif mungkin.

Wanita itu diam, nafasnya tercekat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui orang yang sedang berbisik padanya.

"N-naruto?"

"Ya, Hinata. Aku sudah kembali." ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir merah wanita yang ternyata bernama Hinata.

Hinata membalas kecupan Naruto dengan lembut. Kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Mereka saling menangkap bibir satu sama lain. Meraba, meremas, dan memeluk. Seolah mereka tidak punya waktu lagi untuk hal itu.

"E-emmh, mmmhhh.." lengguhan dari Hinata hanya memperburuk keadaan. Hal itu membuat birahi Naruto menjadi naik.

Naruto mulai menelusupkan tangannya di balik kemeja kerja Hinata. Tangan besar dan kasar itu meraba-raba perut Hinata dengan pelan. Meraba sekaligus mencubit gemas pantat sintal yang menggairahkan. Tak ingin kalah, Hinata memulai aksi jelajahnya. Tangan mungil nan halus itu menelusuri wajah, rahang dan turun ke leher Naruto. Usapan-usapan lembut itu semakin membuat si empunya menggila. Tangan mungil itu turun dan membelai dada bidang Naruto, membelai dengan perlahan. Ciuman Naruto terlepas, kini leher jenjang Hinata menjadi sasarannya. Pria itu mengecup dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya. Satu tanda merah berhasil dibuatnya. Kepala Hinata terasa pusing. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bertahan lagi, lututnya terasa lemas setelah menerima segala kenikmatan yang ditawarkan pria blonde itu.

"A-ahh, N-narutoh.. emmhhh" Hinata mulai meracau tak jelas. Tangannya meremas helaian pirang milik Naruto. Bukannya berhenti, Naruto malah menaikkan tubuh Hinata ke atas meja dapur.

Mereka kembali berciuman dengan panas, saling melilitkan lidah dan bertukar saliva. Naruto mulai melepaskan satu-persatu kancing kemeja Hinata. Bibir mereka masih berpangutan. Satu, dua, tiga, tiga kancing kemeja itu sudah terlepas. Mengekspos aset Hinata yang sangat berharga. Tangan Naruto terasa gatal, ia ingin segera meremas gundukkan besar nan kenyal itu. Hingga-

PRANGGG!

Suara benda yang jatuh itu menghentikan pergumulan mereka. Naruto yang merasa kesal karena kegiatannya terhenti hanya menghela nafas dengan kasar. Orang itu tidak salah, mereka berdualah yang salah. Mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa mereka masih berada di dapur kafe. Dapur dengan banyak pelayan yang berada di dalamnya dan terlihat cengo melihat kegiatan yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Hinata memeluk Naruto. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah di dada bidang pria itu. Para pelayan hanya berdiri mematung dan tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Naruto yang menyadari situasi hanya tersenyum tanpa malu. Pria itu berbalik, menggendong Hinata yang merasa malu dan berjalan meninggalkan area dapur.

"H-hey, apa aku bermimpi?" tanya salah satu pelayan,"Aku rasa tidak."

"Entah mengapa ruangan ini menjadi panas." celetuk Kakashi yang sebenarnya ikut melihat adegan panas itu.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

_**| Patissiere |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kishimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **"Meet Him"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dua hari setelah insiden di dapur kafe pun berlalu. Suasana canggung yang sebelumnya menyelimuti area dapur kini kembali seperti biasa. Hinata kembali seperti sedia kala. Bekerja dengan raut wajah yang datar dan juga terlihat galak tentunya. Sebenarnya Hinata adalah sosok pribadi yang ramah. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku jika ia sudah berada di dapur. Ia akan berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aneh memang, tapi seperti itulah Hinata.

Atmosfir di ruang rapat itu terasa pengap. Suasana tegang menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Salah satu karyawati terlihat sedang menangis sesenggukkan. Sementara karyawan yang lainnya hanya bisa duduk diam sambil menundukkan kepala. Disana, terlihat seorang pria yang sedang memijit pelipisnya. Wajahnya terlihat mengeras menehan amarah.

"Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan, Yamanaka?!" Suara bass itu menggema dalam ruangan, "Apa kau tidak bisa mengerjakan hal sepele seperti itu?! Lihatlah, akibat ulahmu yang ceroboh, perusahaanku jadi kalah tender." lanjutnya, "Rubah laporan ini secepatnya." Pria itu melempar map berwarna biru pada tubuh wanita yang dipanggil Yamanaka itu. Ia bergegas keluar ruangan dengan hentakkan kaki yang menggema.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali Ino?"

"A-aku, aku lupa Matsuri. Aku lupa kalau di dalam laporan itu ada jadwal meeting tuan Uchiha" tangisan wanita itu semakin menjadi. Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu berkumpul dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

'Sial! Dia pikir dia itu siapa?! Kerja saja tidak becus, cih! Dasar perempuan murahan!'

Pria yang diketahui bernama Uchiha itu tidak hentinya merutuk dan menyumpahi pegawainya. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada stir mobil. Melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobil hitam itu melaju membelah kota Konoha. Pria Uchiha itu memarkirkan mobilnya di Moons Cafe. Setidaknya meminum kopi dapat meredakan emosinya. Pria itu keluar dan berjalan dengan arogan menuju pintu kafe. Sambutan yang diberikan tidak ia hiraukan. Beberapa pengunjung mulai memperhatikan kedatangannya. Ia hanya menatap datar ke arah mereka. Mendengus dan mendecih tidak suka.

Pria itu duduk dekat dengan lukisan besar yang terpajang di pusat ruangan. Lukisan yang merupakan potret dari pemilik kafe. Ya, pemilik kafe itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Sang kepala koki yang mengendalikan semua hidangan yang ada di dalam daftar menu. Pria itu diam sejenak. Memperhatikan sosok wanita yang ada dalam lukisan itu.

'Sexy' gumamnya tanpa sadar

Pria Uchiha itu mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Menyadari perilakunya yang konyol. Bisa-bisanya ia terpesona dengan wanita yang hanya ia lihat dalam lukisan. Pria Uchiha tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu. Wanita lah yang akan terpesona padanya, bukan malah sebaliknya. Ia melihat seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya.

"Selamat siang, tuan. Ini daftar menunya." ucap pelayan itu dengan ramah. Rona merah menghiasi pipi wanita itu.

'Ya Tuhan, dia sangat sexy!' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Kopi hitam dan tiramissu tanpa gula."

"Baik tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar."

"Hn."

Pria Uchiha itu menghela nafas. Pandangannya kembali teralih pada sosok wanita dalam lukisan. Ia memperhatikan bola matanya yang terlihat menyejukkan. Turun menelusuri hidungnya yang terlihat kecil tapi juga mancung. Pipinya yang terlihat merona dan juga bibir tipisnya yang merah merekah. Tatapan wanita itu terlihat sayu, memandang kearah pria yang sedang memeluknya dengan posesif.

'Siapa pria itu?' Tanya nya

"Ini pesanan anda tuan, selamat menikmati."

"Hn." Sasuke menatap gelas kopinya. Asap mengepul menandakan kopi itu masih panas, "Tunggu." ujarnya menghentikkan pelayan yang baru saja hendak meninggalkannya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, tuan?"

"Siapa wanita dalam lukisan itu?" to the point, tipikal Uchiha, "Eh, maaf?"

"Apa kau tuli? Aku tanya siapa wanita itu." hardiknya, "Beliau pemilik dan kepala koki di sini." jawab pelayan itu dengan ragu, "Kepala koki? Antarkan aku padanya."

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak bisa bertemu dengan nona jika belum membuat janji sebelumnya. Nona sedang sibuk di dapur."

"Aku bilang antarkan aku padanya!" pelayan itu bergetar ketakutan. Kakashi yang melihat mereka langsung menghampiri, "Pergilah, Ame." suruhnya pada pelayan itu.

"Maaf tuan, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ck, antarkan aku pada wanita itu" tunjuk pria itu pada lukisannya. Kakashi yang mengetahui pria Uchiha itu hanya menghela nafas, "Mari saya antar." kedua pria itu pun berjalan menuju suatu ruangan, "Mohon anda tunggu sebentar. Saya akan memanggil nona."

Kakashi pun meninggalkan pria itu sendirian di ruang kerja Hinata. Pria uchiha itu berjalan mengelilingi ruangan. Lagi, ia menemukan lukisan wanita itu dengan pria yang sama. Ia memutar badannya, berjalan menuju meja kerja Hinata. Meja itu tertata dengan rapi. Beberapa dokumen menumpuk di bagian sudut meja. Ada dua bingkai foto yang terletak di sana. Foto wanita itu masih dengan pria yang sama, dan satu lagi foto wanita itu sedang mencium pipi seorang pria tua, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Tuan." suara lembut nan halus itu menyapa pendengarannya.

Pria Uchiha itu berbalik dan mendapati sesosok wanita yang berada dalam lukisan tadi. Cantik dan sexy. Itulah kesan yang di dapat. Tubuh wanita itu tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia juga tidak kurus. Tubuhnya terlihat berisi tapi sexy. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan seragam koki berwarna putih dengan coraknya yang berwarna lavender.

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang membuat anda ingin bertemu dengan saya. Tapi, jika hal itu karena pelayanan dari kafe kami, saya meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya."

Pria itu tak bergeming, masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan Hinata. Pria itu mengikuti gerak bibir HInata. Pikirannya sudah kacau sekarang. Ia malah membayangkan bagaimana jiga wanita itu berada di bawah kuasanya? Suaranya yang lembut ketika sedang merintih ataupun mendesah membuat pikirannya semakin kacau. Hinata hanya menatap bingung ke arah pria itu.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa." ucap pria itu, "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, siapa namamu?"

"Ah, maaf. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan denganmu, tuan Uchiha Sasuke."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan. Tubuh Sasuke terasa panas, darahnya terasa berdesir. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Hebat, pikirnya. Wanita di hadapannya ini bisa membuat Sasuke memuncak hanya dengan berjabat tangan. Tangan mungilnya yang terasa sangat lembut membelai telapak tangan kasar Sasuke. Hinata yang mengerti dengan gelagat Sasuke, langsung menarik tangannya dengan canggung. Sasuke merasa ada bagian yang hilang dari tubuhnya. Ia pun mengepalkan tangannya dengan pelan.

"Jadi, tuan Uchiha. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Siapa pria yang memelukmu di lukisan itu?"

"Maaf?"

"Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku, nona Hyuuga." kata Sasuke dengan penuh tekanan, "Jika anda memanggil saya untuk hal ini, saya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melayani anda." ujar Hinata mantap.

"Kau pikir aku punya banyak waktu untuk menunggumu di sini? Ha?" sengit Sasuke. Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Apa yang sebenarnya pria Uchiha ini inginkan? Hinata mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan bersikap ramah padanya.

"Tuan Uchiha, pria yang berada dalam lukisan itu adalah tunangan saya, Namikaze Naruto. Anda sudah mendapatkan apa yang anda inginkan. Jadi, sebaiknya anda pergi dari sini. Karena saya masih banyak pekerjaan. Permisi."

Hinata pun meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam ruang kerjanya. Sasuke hanya melihat kepergian Hinata. Senyum yang terlihat mengerikan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Hyuuga." ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

.

.

Atmosfir dalam ruangan yang bernuansa biru tua itu terasa panas. Suara decitan ranjang dan desahan-desahan menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Deru nafas kedua orang itu saling bersahutan. Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya dengan semangat. Keluar dan masuk secara berulang kali. Menghentakakan pinggulnya sekeras dan sedalam mungkin. Sementara seseorang yang berada di bawah kuasanya hanya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat. Wanita berambut indigo itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya, merasakan sesuatu yang terus-menerus memasuki dirinya dari tadi. Melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya pada pinggul Sasuke. Meremas helaian raven dengan gemas dan penuh gairah.

"A-aahh, S-sasukeh, ouh.. emmhh-ah."

"Yeah, mendesahlah. Terus sebut namaku, enghh."

"Sa-sasu, ahh. Mmpphh." desahan wanita itu tertahan. Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Tempo gerakannya tidak melambat sedikitpun. Hentakkan dan hujaman pinggulnya semakin cepat. Mencoba meraih sesuatu yang dari tadi ia cari. Suatu kenikmatan surgawi yang sangat memabukkan.

Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya, ia kembali fokus pada gerakannya. Peluh membasahi tubuh kekarnya. Beberapa tetes keringat itu berjatuhan menimpa wajah dan dada sang wanita. Mereka terus beregerak, memacu dan menekan satu sama lain. Mendesah, mengerang dan juga menggeliat menikmati pergumulan yang mereka lakukan. "S-sasukeh, ah-akuh..." wanita itu meracau tak karuan, "Iya sayangh, keluarlah. Ayo k-kita keluar bersama, shh." hentakkan Sasuke semakin menggila. Tubuh molek sang wanita terlihat bergerak dengan liar akibat hujaman-hujamannya yang keras.

"a-ahh, enghh, ouhh.. S-sasukeh, aaahhh.."

"H-hinatah, engghhhhhh-"

.

BRUGH!

.

"Argh, shit!" Sasuke mengumpat. Pria itu terjatuh dari atas tempat tidurnya. Sasuke memaki dirinya yang telah memimpikan wanita Hyuuga itu. Bahkan Sasuke sampai mimpi bercinta dengannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ia sampai memimpikan seorang wanita yang baru saja ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Lucu sekali bukan? Seorang CEO muda sukses dan tampan sekelas Uchiha Sasuke bisa-bisanya mimpi bercinta dengan wanita. Biasanya ia akan melakukan one night stand jika ingin melampiaskan nafsunya. Bahkan ia tidak perlu bermimpi untuk dapat bercinta dengan wanita berkelas. Sebut saja Haruno Sakura. Teman masa SMA-nya yang sekaligus seorang model terkenal bisa ia taklukkan. Apalagi wanita Hyuuga itu bukan? Sasuke sangat yakin, bahwa wanita itu akan dengan mudah jatuh kepelukannya. Kepelukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, "Hyuuga, kau akan menjadi milikku." gumam Sasuke. Pria itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan mencoba kembali menutup kedua matanya. Sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat di bibirnya. Apa yang kau rencanakan, Uchiha Sasuke?

.

Ruang dapur itu masih tetap terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Para koki bergerak dengan lincah untuk menghidangkan menu-menu yang sudah di pesan oleh para pelanggan. Hinata berkeliling sambil mengawasi para kokinya bekerja. Sesekali ia menegur salah satu koki yang berbuat salah. Wanita itu menghampiri sebuah kursi kayu di sudut ruangan dan duduk dengan mata yang masih mengawasi mereka.

Hinata menghela nafas, wanita itu merilekskan tubuhnya sejenak. Meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia memang selalu sibuk. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini kafenya terus di datangi banyak pengunjung. Terkadang ia juga menutup kafenya melebihi jam yang seharusnya. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya sejenak dan berpikir.

'Uchiha Sasuke.'

Nama pria itu terlintas dalam benaknya. Nama pria yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Pria yang terlihat begitu arogan dan juga menyebalkan. Pria aneh yang dengan lancang menanyakan hal pribadi padanya. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Menyadari tingkah konyolnya yang sempat memikirkan pria Uchiha itu, "Nona, tuan Uchiha ingin bertemu dengan anda." Hinata kembali membuka matanya setelah mendengar perkataan itu.

'Uchiha? Mau apa dia kemari?' batinnya. Hinata berdiri dan menghampiri Kakashi, "Mau apa dia kemari lagi?"

"Dia memesan secangkir kopi. Kemudian menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu." kata-kata Kakashi menjadi santai. Hinata menyeringai mendengar perkataan pria itu, "Aku senang kau berbicara seperti itu, Kakashi. Baiklah, ajak tuan Uchiha ke ruang kerjaku." Hinata tersenyum simpul. Kakashi yang baru menyadari tingkahnya hanya bersemu merhah. Pipinya yang tirus terlihat berwarna merah muda di balik masker hitamnya. Wanita itu selalu bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Hanya dengan senyumannya, Kakashi akan bereaksi sampai seperti ini.

.

Hinata memasuki ruang kerjanya. Di sana, terlihat sesosok pria tinggi yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Pria itu mengenakan jas hitam yang terlihat mahal. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam kantung celana bahannya. Hinata berdehem. Pria Uchiha itu langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin kembali bertemu denganku, tuan Uchiha?" suara yang terdengar lembut namun tegas secara bersamaan itu menyapa indera pendengaran Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Hinata, "Seperti biasa. Kau memang menarik, nona Hyuuga." bisik Sasuke. Hinata memundurkan badannya beberapa langkah. Menatap datar ke arah pria Uchiha itu.

"Maaf, tuan Uchiha. Langsung ke intinya saja."

"Aku menginginkanmu, Hyuuga."

"Maaf?"

"Aku yakin kau mendengarnya. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin kau menghangatkan ranjangku setiap malam dan-"

.

PLAK!

.

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Pria itu sedikit meringis merasakan perih yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Silahkan anda keluar, tuan Uchiha." geram Hinata. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat marah. Pipi wanita itu memerah. Merasa malu dengan perkataan vulgar dari Sasuke. Bukannya menjauh, Sasuke malah memojokkan Hinata di dinding. Mengurung dan menghimpit tubuh sexynya agar merapat pada tubuhnya. Tubuh Hinata bergetar, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Nafasnya terdengar memburu. Tubuh Sasuke menempel dengan sempurna pada tubuhnya. Hinata diam, tidak bisa bergerak. Ia memalingkan wajah meronanya ke samping. Menghindari tatapan dari pria Uchiha itu.

.

Tubuh Sasuke mulai bereaksi. Otot-otot tubuhnya mulai mengeras. Darahnya berdesir dengan cepat. Tubuhnya merasakan sensasi sengatan-sengatan asing saat bersentuhan dengan tubuh Hinata. Nafasnya mulai memburu, pria itu mulai menginginkan sesuatu. Bahkan ia mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Berpikir ia menindih dan mencumbui wanita Hyuuga itu. Bergerak dan mendesah bersama seperti dalam mimpinya.

"Menjauhlah, Uchiha!" hardik Hinata

"Tidak, sayang."

"Kau-" Hinata tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Bibir Sasuke telah membungkamnya. Hinata meronta, berusaha melepaskan ciumannya. Namun Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Hinata dengan satu tangannya.

"M-mmpphh." Sasuke terus menciumi Hinata. Ia merasakan bibir wanita itu yang terasa sangat lembut dan juga manis. Ia tidak pernah merasakan bibir selembut ini pada wanita sebelumnya. Lutut Hinata terasa lemas, ia tidak lagi meronta. Hinata menutup kedua matanya. Pasrah dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Jujur saja, Hinata menikmati ciumannya. Pria itu menciuminya dengan lembut. Bibir tipisnya menyapu bibir Hinata. Lidahnya menggoda dan menjilati bibirnya dengan lembut. Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Hinata. Ia mengusap pipi Hinata dengan lembut, sedangkan tangannya yang lain membelai punggung Hinata. Tanpa ia duga, Hinata mulai mengalungkan tangannya di lehernya. Tangan lembut itu mulai membelai bagian belakang leher Sasuke. Mereka berciuman dengan panas, namun terasa lembut. Batin Hinata menjerit. Tidak menerima perlakuan yang sedang di lakukannya. Namun tubuhnya memberikan respon sebaliknya. Tubuh itu menginginkan lebih. Sasuke menyeringai kecil di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Pria itu merasa sangat senang. Ia telah berhasil melakukannya. Menjerat wanita Hyuuga itu dengan ciumannya yang memabukkan.

.

Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah cantik Hinata yang sedang merona dari dekat. Pria itu terdiam. Untuk kesekian kalinya merasa terpesona dengan kecantikkannya. Jantung Sasuke berdebar. Merasa ada perasaan asing yang hinggap di hatinya. Perasaan ingin memiliki. Perasaan yang terasa menggelitik hatinya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Uchiha Sasuke menginginkan seorang wanita. Menginginkan seorang wanita secara utuh dan hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

.

.

.

Tbc

Di tunggu review-nya ya,

Salam hangat Hexe


	3. Chapter 3

_**| Pattisiere |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kisimoto own**_ __

 _ **Genre : romance/drama/hurt**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Chapter**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Tears"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Satu minggu berlalu setelah kejadian ciuman maut yang dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke pada Hinata. Wanita itu tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayang dan sensasi ciuman pria itu pada dirinya. Sesekali ia melamunkan pria Uchiha itu. Konyol memang, tapi itulah kenyataan yang ia alami sekarang.

.

Sekarang Hinata menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Mengelola kafe dan juga membuatkan pesanan para pelanggannya. Dan semenjak kejadian ciuman itu Uchiha Sasuke tidak lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya di kafe. Sedikit aneh, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Namun Hinata tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Ia bersyukur, tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggunya sekarang.

.

Bukan hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang menghilang, Naruto sang kekasih juga sering menghilang akhir-akhir ini. Pria blonde itu sedang disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya di Namikaze Company. Naruto hanya menghubunginya lewat ponsel dan sesekali mengunjungi kafe atau apartemen Hinata. Itu pun tidak lama. Naruto hanya memastikan keadaan Hinata. Setelah itu ia kembali ke kantor dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hinata merasa kecewa. Naruto baru saja tiba di Jepang setelah hampir dua tahun menetap di London. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Naruto. Wanita itu mengerti dan tahu resiko dari pekerjaaan kekasihnya itu. Namun, disisi lain ia juga merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa berlama-lama dengannya.

.

Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Para pelayan kafe sedang membersihkan meja dan seluruh ruangan. Kafe sudah tutup. Kakashi terlihat sedang merapihkan beberapa dokumen di meja kasir. Sedangkan pegawai yang lain mengerjakkan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Hinata sudah berganti pakaian dan keluar dari ruangannya. Wanita itu mengenakan mantel ungu selutut dan celana jeans. Sepatu boot berwarna senada dengan mantelnya menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Hinata menghampiri Kakashi yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kakashi, kau sudah selesai?"

"Ah, belum, nona. Sedikit lagi ini akan selesai." Ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum. Meski senyumnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup masker hitamnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu-"

"Tidak perlu." suara bariton itu menghentikan ucapan Hinata. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara.

"Naruto?" gumam Hinata. Pria blonde itu menghampiri mereka berdua. Menghentikkan langkah kakinya tepat dihadapan kekasihnya. Mata Hinata terlihat berbinar, wanita itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Mencoba menghirup aroma pria yang dicintainya. Aroma citrus yang selalu menenangkan dan menyegarkan pikirannya, "Hei sayangku, kau sangat merindukanku?" bisik Naruto sambil mengelus punggung kecil Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wanita itu terlihat cemberut. Naruto terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Hinata, "Kakashi, aku akan mengajak Hinata makan malam. Jadi untuk malam ini kau pulang saja duluan." ucap Naruto sambil merangkul bahu kekasihnya.

"H-hei, kau tidak-

"Diamlah, dan turuti perkataanku." Hinata kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kakashi yang melihat ekspresi Hinata ikut terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang." ucap Kakashi

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kafe. Raut wajah Kakashi berubah sendu melihat kepergian mereka.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku akan tidur sendiri." gumam Kakashi

.

.

.

Hinata tidak berhenti memandang heran kearah kekasih blondenya. Bukankah pria itu akan mengajaknya makan malam? Tapi mengapa mereka berada di pantai sekarang? Dan lagi, Naruto tidak berbicara apapun padanya. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya ke bibir pantai. Air laut mulai membasahi telapak kaki mereka. Hinata mulai menggigil, Naruto melepas mantel hitam yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya pada Hinata. Lagi, pria itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Naruto memakaikan mantelnya dengan hati-hati. Menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Hinata dengan intens. Jantung Hinata mulai berdetak tak karuan. Pipinya mulai dihiasi rona merah. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pada wajah Hinata. Tiupan angin menerbangkan helaian rambut Hinata. Naruto memegang dagu dan mulai mengangkat wajah Hinata dengan perlahan. Pria itu menatap penuh kasih padanya. Telapak tangannya yang besar mulai menyusuri wajah Hinata. Mata Hinata menutup dengan perlahan. Meresapi sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan pria itu padanya. Naruto menyentuhkan kedua hidung mereka dan mulai mencium bibir Hinata dengan perlahan. Kecupan-kecupan itu memberikan rasa hangat pada keduanya. Bibir tipis Naruto menginvasi bibirnya. Pria itu mulai merapatkan tubuh keduanya, memeluk Hinata dengan erat namun terkesan lembut. Tangan mungil Hinata mulai melingkari leher Naruto. Mereka melepas ciuman dengan perlahan. Saling meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayangku." bisik Naruto, "Aku juga mencintaimu." lirih Hinata.

Naruto membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Hinata melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung kekar Naruto.

"Hinata..."

"Hm?"

"Aku akan pergi ke London besok, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku tangani disana.", tangan Hinata mulai terlepas dari pelukan, wanita itu memundurkan badannya. Menundukkan kepala, mencoba menyembunyikan raut kecewa pada wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau baru saja tiba bukan?" lirih Hinata.

"Aku tahu, sayangku. Tapi ini-"

"Tidak! Kau tidak tahu, Naruto." mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca.

Wanita itu membalikkan badannya dan mulai terisak dengan pelan. Naruto membalikkan tubuh wanita itu dengan perlahan. Mengusap air mata dan mulai mengecupi seluruh wajah wanita yang dikasihinya itu. Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Dengan perlahan, Naruto mulai berlutut dihadapan wanita itu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat kecewa. Tapi, aku hanya akan pergi selama tiga hari, sayangku. Saat aku kembali nanti, aku akan menjadikanmu nyonya Namikaze dengan seutuhnya."

Hinata menghentikan isakannya, menatap heran kearah Naruto. Pria itu menatap mata Hinata dengan intens, "Hyuuga Hinata, maukah kau menjadi isteri dan ibu bagi anak-anak kita?" Hinata menutup mulutnya terharu. Isakan-isakan tangis mulai terdengar lagi.

"A-aku, aku mau Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum, pria itu mulai memasangkan cincin putih dengan dihiasi batu amethyst yang indah pada jari manis Hinata. Naruto membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Meluapkan rasa bahagia bersama-sama. Dengan disaksikan lautan yang membentang luas dan juga langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang, mereka berdua mengikrarkan janji mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

'Kita hanya akan terpisah, jika maut datang menjemput nyawaku' batin mereka.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah berada di apartemennya sekarang. Naruto mengantarnya pulang setelah peristiwa pelamaran yang tidak ia duga. Wanita itu tidak hentinya tersenyum sambil memegang cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Kakashi yang melihat gelagat aneh Hinata hanya mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau kenapa? Mana Naruto?" tanya Kakashi, "Apa Naruto melakukan hal konyol saat makan?" lanjutnya

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum kearah Kakashi. Pria itu kembali meminum soda kaleng yang dipegangnya, "Kau tahu Kakashi? Naruto melamarku!" jerit Hinata.

"uhuk!" Kakashi tersedak minumannya sendiri, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata cemas. Kakashi menatap Hinata dengan datar dan tajam. Hinata tersenyum dengan kaku, "K-kau kenapa?" cicit Hinata. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu dan gugup dengan tatapan yang diberikan pengawalnya itu.

.

"Itu bagus Hinata! Aku senang mendengar hal itu." teriak Kakashi sambil menganggkat tubuh Hinata. Kedua orang itu saling tertawa satu sama lain. Kakashi memutar-mutar tubuhnya sambil menggendong Hinata. Pria itu menurunkan tubuh Hinata lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak menyangka Naruto akan melamarmu secepat ini." ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum jahil, "Ya, aku juga tidak, tunggu." Hinata menggantung kata-katanya. Wanita itu menyipitkan matanya dan memandang wajah Kakashi dengan intens. Kakashi mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Kakashi, kau terlihat berbeda. Kau sangat tampan." ucap Hinata dengan polos.

Hinata menyentuh pipi Kakashi dengan perlahan, tangan halus itu menelusuri pipi putih milik Kakashi. Pria itu menahan nafas dengan gugup, jantungnya mulai berdebar dan-

Puk

"Akhirnya aku melihat wajahmu tanpa masker setelah bertahun-tahun." ucap Hinata sambil menepuk pipi Kakashi. Pria itu mematung sejenak.

Masker

Masker

Masker

.

Mata pria itu membulat, menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei, kau mau kemana Kakashi?" tanya Hinata yang melihat kepergian Kakashi secara mendadak. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyeringai.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata Kakashi sangat tampan." gumam Hinata.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya. Memberikkan cahaya hangat dipagi hari. Hinata memulai harinya dengan penuh semangat. Senyum manis tidak hilang dari raut wajahnya. Seperti biasa, ia akan berangkat ke kafe bersama Kakashi dan mulai bekerja. Para pegawai pun merasa heran dengan Hinata. Tidak ada ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Sang kepala koki berubah menjadi sosok yang lain hari ini. Dan mereka berdoa agar bosnya itu seperti sekarang untuk selamanya.

Kakashi berkeliling ke seluruh ruangan kafe. Memastikan semuanya berjalan lancar. Hari sudah siang dan kafe akan mulai ramai oleh para pengunjung. Kakashi merasa ponselnya bergetar. Pria itu merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya.

'Tuan Hiashi?' batinya heran.

"Halo, tuan Hiashi. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Kakashi dalam telfonnya.

"A-apa? Baik tuan, saya akan membawa nona sekarang." Kakashi menutup telfonnya dengan lemas. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Pria itu pun langsung pergi ke dapur dan mengajak Hinata keluar.

.

.

Hinata merasa bingung. Ada apa dengan Kakashi? Mengapa pria itu membawanya keluar kafe. Dan, mengapa pria itu memandang sendu kearahnya? Semua ini sangat membingungkan. Tapi Hinata tidak menghiraukannya, ia akan menunggu. Kemana Kakashi akan mengajaknya sekarang.

Mobil yang ditumpangi mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Namikaze. Kebingungan Hinata semakin membesar dengan banyaknya orang yang berdatangan ke manshion itu. Hampir semua orang yang berada disekitar manshion mengenakan pakaian hitam. Hinata keluar dari mobil dan mulai memasuki manshion diikuti Kakashi dibelakangnya. Hinata berjalan dengan tergesa. Orang-orang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Jantung Hinata mulai berdegub dengan kencang, tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Ia bisa merasakan lulutnya seudah melemas sekarang.

"Hinata, puteriku. Kau sudah datang sayang." Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata menghampirinya, "Ayah, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata sedikit gusar, "Nak, kau wanita yang kuat bukan?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Hiashi malah balik bertanya, "Ayah, katakan padaku! Apa yang terjadi disini?!" Hinata mulai histeris

"Hinata, Na-" kata-kata Hiashi terhenti setelah merasakan tepukan dibahu kirinya.

"Tak apa, Hiashi. Biar aku yang berbicara pada Hinata." ucap pria baya padanya.

"Kakek, a-apa yang terjadi disini?" Hinata mulai menangis. Pria baya itu mulai memeluk Hinata. Mengusap dan mencium puncak kepalanya dengan perlahan. Pria baya itu tidak kuat menahan air matanya.

"Sayangku, kau mencintai Naruto bukan?"

"T-tentu kakek. Tapi apa yang terjadi?"

"Sayang, Naruto sudah pergi sekarang."

"Aku tahu kek, Naruto sudah pergi ke London bukan?"

"Tidak sayang, Naruto tidak pergi ke London. Dia pergi untuk selamanya." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, "Omong kosong apa ini? Maksud kakek apa?"

"Hinata, Naruto sudah-"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak kakek! Itu tidak mungkin!" jerit Hinata.

Wanita itu pergi dan melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh kedalam manshion. Disana, terlihat sebuah peti yang dikerumuni banyak orang. Disamping peti itu terdapat bingkai foto yang cukup besar. Menampilkan potret seorang pria berambut blonde yang sedang tersenyum dengan lebar. Hinata semakin mendekat, orang-orang yang mengerumuni peti itu mulai mudur satu persatu. Memberikan jalan pada Hinata. Air mata mengalir dengan deras dari mata pearlnya. Tsunade dan Jiraiya, kakek Naruto tidak kuasa melihat kesedihan dalam diri Hinata. Tsunade memeluk Jiraiya dan menangis tersedu.

Hinata berlutut, menggapai wajah sang kekasih yang terbujur kaku dalam peti mati. Kulit tan-nya kini berubah menjadi putih pucat. Wanita itu mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

"Bangun Naruto. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku seperti ini."

"Buka matamu, leluconmu tidak lucu Naruto. Ayo bangun. Aku berjanji tidak akan memarahimu karena menjahiliku, aku berjanji tidak akan marah jika kau telat menghubungiku. Aku berjanji tidak akan marah jika kau, jika kau, hiks, b-bangun Naruto. Buka matamu Naruto! Bukankah, hiks, ki-kita akan menikah? Bu-bukankah kau ingin a-aku menjadi ibu dari anak-anak kita? Hiks, hiks, a-aku mohon Naruto, buka matamu." Hinata mulai tidak terkendali.

"Hinata, sayangku. Sudah nak, kau wanita yang kuat." Tsunade merangkul Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"N-nenek, katakan padaku kalau ini hanya mimpi, katakan nenek."

"Sayang, tenanglah. Kau pasti- Hinata? Hinata? Kau kenapa nak? Hinata sadarlah. Ya Tuhan, Jiraiya bantu aku. Hinata pingsan." jerit Tsunade.

.

.

.

Tbc

Saya pikir ini terasa rancu L

So, tetap review dan minta kritik dan sarannya :"D

Salam hangat Hexe ^^


	4. Chapter 4

| _ **Pattisiere |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama/hurt**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Mistake"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Balasan Review buat chapter sebelumnya.**_

 _ **Terima kasih buat Mellya, .faris, HimeNara-kun, i'm 137, Baenah, NJ21, ayuwida, HipHipHuraHura, lhya dan yang lainnya karena udah ngedukung fic ini (maaf tidak bisa disebut satu persatu**_ _ **L**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Buat LG, bacanya yang bener deh. Disini Hinata belum menikah dan belum menjadi isteri dari Naruto, jadi kalau mau nge-flame atau ngasih kritik itu yang benar yah dan kalau tidak suka lebih baik tekan back dan jangan baca fic-nya ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dua tahun setelah kematian Namikaze Naruto

.

Cahaya kerlap-kerlip penuh warna menghiasi malam yang sangat ramai di salah satu diskotik kenamaan. Lantai dansa dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia yang sedang menggerakkan badannya mengikuti irama yang dilantunkan Dj Shawk. Aroma alkohol dan asap rokok mendominasi ruangan yang cukup luas itu, suara sorakan kegirangan pun terdengar memekakkan telinga ketika musik yang semulanya berhenti kembali dilantunkan.

Kakashi menatap tempat sekelilingnya dengan bosan, ia terpaksa harus terjebak di tempat seperti ini karena ulah Nona mudanya. Hampir setiap malam Hinata mengunjungi tempat terkutuk itu, sekedar untuk bersenang-senang dan menghilangkan stress yang sering menimpanya akhir-akhir ini. Pria yang selalu mengenakan masker itu hanya menatap sendu kearah Hinata yang sedang menari dengan lincahnya dilantai dansa bersama beberapa wanita lainnya.

Bukan hanya suasana yang tidak disukai oleh Kakashi, ia juga merasa risih ketika beberapa wanita mulai berdatangan untuk menggodanya. Tidak hanya mengajak minum, para wanita itu dengan santai mengajaknya untuk melakukan one night stand. Tentu saja pria itu menolak mentah-mentah tawaran mereka, meski tidak sedikit dari mereka yang berparas cantik dan juga bertubuh sexy. Yang ia inginkan hanya Hinata, hanya Hinata-nya yang berhak atas semua yang ada pada dirinya, meski ia tahu semua itu terasa mustahil. Tapi baginya, berada disisi Hinata sudah lebih dari cukup dari apa yang ia inginkan selama sisa hidupnya, karena Hinata lah yang telah menyelematkannya dari jurang kegelapan. Kegelapan yang selalu menyelimuti hidupnya, namun sosok Hinata kecil mengulurkan tangan dan menawarkan sebuah kehidupan baru pada dirinya yang penuh dengan dosa.

Kakashi bergegas menghampiri Hinata ketika wanita itu meninggalkan lantai dansa dengan langkahnya yang sedikit sempoyongan. Aroma Tequilla menguar dari bibir tipisnya, Kakashi segera membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya dan memapah wanita itu menuju kursi bartender. Sesekali wanita itu meracau tidak jelas yang hanya akan dibalas gumaman tidak jelas dari Kakashi.

"Hidan, satu hik- gelas lagi." pinta Hinata yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, "Cukup untuk hari ini, Nona." larang Kakashi sambil memegang kedua bahu Hinata, "Hik, kau mau Kakashi? Ini sangat menyenangkan."

Kakashi memberikan isyarat pada Hidan, salah satu bartender untuk tidak lagi memberinya minuman keras. Pria itu pun berlutut didepan Hinata dan melepas heels yang dikenakannya. Hinata tampak terkejut dan langsung menjerit ketika tubuhnya sudah ada di bahu sebelah kiri milik Kakashi. Pria itu membawa paksa Hinata untuk pulang, Hinata menghetakkan kakinya sambil memukul-mukul punggung Kakashi, wanita itu meminta untuk dilepaskan. Namun pria itu tidak bergeming dan terus membawanya. Hinata terlihat tidak lagi meronta, wanita itu pingsan digendongan Kakashi. Pria itu menghentikkan langkahnya, menurunkan Hinata dan kembali menggendongnya ala bridal style, Kakashi menatap sendu kearahnya.

"Hinata.." gumamnya

Kakashi kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah mobil yang diparkirkannya, pria itu meletakkan Hinata dikursi samping kemudi dan mulai mengendarai mobil itu menuju apartemen Hinata.

.

.

Ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna ungu itu terlihat sepi, Kakashi membuka pintu kamar Hinata dengan susah payah. Pria itu masih setia menggendong Hinata dalam dada bidangnya, terdengar suara ranjang berdecit ketika Kakashi meletakkan Hinata diatas tempat tidurnya. Pria itu membaringkan Hinata dengan perlahan, menyelimutinya dan mengatur posisi senyaman mungkin. Wanita itu tidur dengan pulas, wajahnya tampak memerah efek dari alkohol yang diminumnya. Kakashi tertegun melihat Hinata, pria itu mulai menyentuhkan tangannya pada pipi Hinata, menelusuri seluruh lekukkan wajah sang pujaan. Perlahan, pria itu mulai merendahkan kepalanya. Kakashi menurunkan maskernya dan menyentuhkan hidung keduanya. Ia bisa menghirup napas Hinata dengan leluasa, berbagi napas satu sama lain. Yah, meski ini hanya berlangsung satu pihak.

Kakashi tidak bisa menahan dirinya, dengan lancang ia mulai mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Hinata. Manis dan lembut, itulah yang Kakashi rasakan ketika mengecupi wajah Hinata. Bukannya berhenti, pria itu mulai berani menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir peach milik Hinata. Awalnya hanya menempel, tapi pria itu menginginkan lebih. Bibir tipisnya mulai mengecupi bibir Hinata dan keadaan bertambah buruk ketika pria itu mulai melumatnya dengan perlahan. Hinata masih tidur dengan pulas, tidak bereaksi ketika bibirnya sendang di invasi oleh Kakashi. Suara decitan ranjang kembali terdengar ketika Kakashi menempatkan tubuhnya diatas Hinata, pria itu bertumpu pada kedua lengannya agar tidak menindih tubuh sexy yang ada di bawahnya. Kakashi masih asyik dengan kegiatan melumatnya. Bibir tipis itu tidak berhenti dan tidak mau beranjak dari bibir Hinata, tidak hanya melumat, lidah basahnya mulai menjilati sudut-sudut bibir Hinata. Benda kenyal tak bertulang itu mulai turun kearea dagu dan berakhir di perpotongan leher jenjang yang terlihat berkilau dengan keringat. Nafas pria itu semakin memburu, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Ia bisa merasakan panas pada tubuhnya, ada suatu gejolak yang tak tertahankan dan menuntut untuk dilepaskan sekarang juga. Pria itu melepas jas hitam dan melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu, masker hitam yang melingkari lehernya kini sudah tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Kakashi kembali merendahkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hinata dengan bergairah.

Deg

Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka, menampakkan mata amethystnya yang indah. Tubuh Kakashi mengejang, pria itu terkejut dan terlihat gelagapan. Hinata masih diam, hanya memandang Kakashi tanpa melakukan pergerakkan apapun.

"Maaf Hinata, aku-" perkataan Kakashi terpotong ketika tangan lentik Hinata memeluk kepalanya dan membawanya pada ciuman mesra. Kakashi membelalakan matanya, tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi saat ini. Hinata terus menciuminya dengan lembut, sesekali wanita itu menjilati bibir tipis milik Kakashi. Pria itu mulai hanyut dan kembali bergairah dengan ciumannya. Tangan besar milik Kakashi mulai bergerak, menyentuh apa yang ingin ia sentuh selama ini. Tangan kasar itu mengelus tubuh Hinata dengan penuh damba, tidak ada yang terlewat. Semuanya tersentuh dengan lembut, seolah semua bagian yang ada pada diri Hinata akan hancur jika ia tidak menyentuh dan mengelusnya. Kakashi semakin tersudut ketika tangan lentik Hinata meremas helaian rambut peraknya, tangan yang terasa sehalus sutera itu turun menelusuri belakang lehernya, mengelus dan menghantarkan sengatan-sengatan kecil yang membuat otot-otot pada tubuh Kakashi menjadi semakin keras. Mereka masih terhanyut dengan ciuman panas mereka. Tangan kiri milik Kakashi turun menelusuri paha putih yang terasa halus dan sedikit panas, menyingkap mini dress dan melesakkan tangannya lebih dalam kearea senggama milik Hinata. Wanita itu melengguh, melepaskan ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan.

"A-ahh, shh.." desahan itu hanya membuat Kakashi semakin memuncak.

Kakashi sedikit terkejut ketika Hinata menggulingkan tubuhnya kesisi ranjang yang masih kosong, Hinata merangkak dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas perut Kakashi. Pria itu menahan nafas, merasa takjub dengan pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya.

Hinata melepaskan dress yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya begitu saja ke sembarang tempat, ia juga melepaskan ikatan rambut dan menggeraikannya hingga menjuntai menyentuh kulit perut Kakashi. Hinata menatap sayu ke arah pria yang berada di bawahnya, tangan lentiknya bergerak, menyusuri otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna pada permukaan perut Kakashi, wajah pria itu kini mulai dihiasi rona merah tipis, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Hinata.

"emh, ghh." sebuah lengguhan lolos dari bibir Kakashi ketika lidah basah Hinata menyapu area perutnya. Benda kenyal itu kini bergerak ke atas dengan perlahan, seolah menggoda dengan kesan menyiksa yang begitu kentara dirasakan oleh Kakashi. Hinata berhenti ketika wajahnya sudah berada di perpotongan leher kokoh milik Kakashi, wanita itu kembali menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilatinya seperti kembang gula.

"shh-ah.. Hinatah.." lihatlah, bahkan Kakashi mendesah dan melengguh seperti wanita yang haus akan kenikmatan. Ia menggeram menyadari betapa ia sangat menikmati perlakuan Hinata padanya. Ya, inilah yang diimpikan Kakashi. Bisa menyentuh Hinata dengan perasaan mendamba yang begitu besar, perasaan yang ia pemdam sejak ia bertemu dengan wanita itu.

Kakashi mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Hinata yang terlihat merona. Wanita itu memejamkan mata, meresapi sentuhan yang diberikan kepadanya.

.

"Naruto.." nama itu lolos dari bibir peach Hinata. Kakashi diam, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan mulai terasa dingin. Hinata menyentuh tangan yang masih menempel di pipinya.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto.."

.

Brugh!

.

Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Sakit, ya, ia merasakan hatinya seperti dicubit sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Pria itu menghela nafas dengan kasar. Merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, untung saja Hinata kembali pingsan sebelum pria itu melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi. Kakashi sadar, bahwa Hinata tidak akan memandang ke arahnya, tidak akan menganggapnya seperti wanita itu menganggap Naruto dalam kehidupannya. Pria itu sadar, ia hanyalah seorang pengawal yang bekerja untuk menjaga Hinata dan pria itu tidak boleh mengharapkan apapun dari Hinata.

Kakashi memeluk tubuh Hinata yang pingsan di atas tubuhnya. Pria itu meringis ketika menyentuh punggung Hinata yang polos. Tapi ia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang, organ genitalnya yang sedari tadi terasa panas dan tegang sudah mulai kembali seperti semula. Tidak apa, biarlah ia tetap mengagumi dan mendamba Hinata dalam sebuah perasaan cinta yang tak terungkap. Selama ia bisa berada disisi wanita itu, Kakashi tidak akan menuntut lebih. Karena baginya, Hinata adalah satu-satunya alasan agar ia tetap hidup dan merasakan sebuah titik perasaan yang dinamakan kebahagiaan.

.

.

To be Continued

.

Note : sepertinya cerita ini akan menghabiskan banyak chapter. Jadi, jangan bosan untuk menunggu kelanjutan hubungan SasuHina yang belum muncul yah ^^

Terima Kasih buat follow dan favoritenya, reviewnya ditunggu yah ^^

Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan terbuka

Salam hangat Hexe ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**_| Pattisiere |_**

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama/hurt**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Destruction"**_

 _ **Terima kasih buat semua readers yang terus mendukung fic ini**_

 _ **so, jangan bosan buat review ya, kritik dan saran saya tunggu**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ballroom hotel bintang lima itu terlihat sangat megah dengan dekorasinya yang tampak menakjubkan. Warna white-gold menjadi tema warna yang sangat pas untuk acara sakral dan juga meriah. Kemewahan terukir di setiap penjuru ruangan. Para pelayan berlalu lalang untuk menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing. Terdapat rentetan ucapan selamat dari karangan bunga yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan itu.

Acara pemberkatan sepasang mempelai pengantin telah dilakukan pagi tadi di sebuah gereja dan tepat pada malam ini akan di langsungkan acara resepsi atau pesta pernikahan antara Shimura Sai dan Hyuuga Shion. Shion adalah saudara sepupu Hinata, puteri dari Hyuuga Hizashi, adik kembar dari ayahnya. Kedua belah pihak keluarga mempelai tampak menunjukkan raut bahagia sepanjang pesta itu berlangsung. Hyuuga Hizashi menyambut para tamu undangan bersama putera sulungnya, Hyuuga Neji. Para wartawan mengambil beberapa foto dari para tamu yang mulai berdatangan, tentu saja mereka tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan meliput acara pernikahan ini. Mengingat ini adalah penyatuan antara dua keluarga yang cukup berpengaruh dalam dunia bisnis Jepang. Para wartawan semakin riuh ketika melihat kedatangan seorang pria tinggi dengan aura superior yang terasa luar biasa, pria itu di temani seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan gaun soft pink. Neji yang melihat kedatangannya langsung menyeringai.

"Yo, kau sedatar tembok seperti biasa, Sasuke" sapa Neji,

"Hn, dan kau tampak cantik seperti biasa, Neji." pria itu tampak membalas seringaian.

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita yang berdiri dan menempel di samping Sasuke

"Kau tampak cantik, nona Haruno."

"Terima kasih, tuan Hyuuga."

Mereka berdua memasuki ruang ballroom lebih dalam, kilatan-kilatan kamera terus mengikuti seiring langkah kaki. Sasuke hanya menampakkan ekspresi datarnya, sedangkan pasangannya Haruno Sakura sesekali tersenyum ramah menanggapi para wartawan.

.

.

Hinata tampak gusar, wanita itu tidak tahu harus memakai gaun seperti apa untuk menghadiri acara pesta pernikahan sepupu pirangnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa malas untuk datang, namun ayahnya akan marah besar jika ia tidak datang malam ini. Sepertinya pergi ke klub dan menghabiskan malam yang tampak indah ini akan terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada harus pergi ke pesta dan berpura-pura merasa senang karena pernikahan sepupunya.

Hinata mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna hitam panjang tanpa lengan dengan potongan rendah di bagian lehernya. Gaun hitam itu juga memiliki belahan sampai setengah paha dengan bagian punggung yang terbuka, serta sepasang tali yang akan terikat manis di leher putihnya. Sempurna, pikir wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Hinata segera melepas dress dan memakai gaun tersebut secepat mungkin.

Hinata menggelung rambut panjangnya asal-asalan, ia kesulitan memasang tali di belakang lehernya. Wanita itu merenggut sebal, kedua lengannya sudah terasa pegal tapi tali itu selalu merosot kembali ke bawah dadanya. Hinata berdecak ketika terdengar suara pintu di ketuk beberapa kali dan ia berteriak mempersilahkan masuk. Wanita itu bisa melihat Kakashi di depan cermin, pria itu mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih dengan sapu tangan hitam menyembul dari saku jas bagian atasnya. Hinata mengeryit, gaun yang di kenakannya malam ini tidak serasi dengan setelan pria itu. Hinata mengenakan gaun hitam pekat sedangkan Kakashi memakai setelan berwarna putih, bertolak belakang dengan apa yang di pakainya. Pria itu tampak terpaku sejenak, memandang permukaan punggung Hinata yang terbuka lebar. Kakashi berdehem dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Kini pria itu berada tepat di belakang tubuh Hinata. Berdiri sambil memandang satu sama lain di depan cermin, Kakashi bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Hinata di depannya. Wanita itu tampak sangat cantik dan menawan, meski rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, menahan tali yang menurutnya berengsek agar tidak melorot lebih rendah di dadanya. Kakashi bisa melihat paha putih nan mulus yang terlihat dari belahan gaun panjangnya. Hinata berdecak pelan, menyadarkan Kakashi dan melihat pria itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Bisakah kau mengikatkan tali ini? Ini sangat menjengkelkan." Hinata menggerutu sebal

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis di balik masker hitamnya, pria itu menggerakkan lengannya dan menggapai tali yang ada di genggaman Hinata. Kakashi sedikit merapatkan tubuh kekarnya di tubuh Hinata, menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengikat tali itu di belakang leher putih milik Hinata. Tali gaun itu sudah terikat menyerupai simpul pita, Kakashi tampak puas melihat tali itu melingkar di leher Hinata. Wanita itu tampak tersenyum puas, melihat pantulannya yang tampak elegan dan sexy. Hinata meraba rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan, wanita itu kembali mengerutkan kedu alisnya dan memberi tatapan bertanya.

"Harus ku apakan rambut ini?" Kakashi memandang ke arah rambut yang di gelung secara acak, "Aku rasa kau harus menyanggulnya, tidak lucu jika punggung sexy-mu itu tertutup rambut yang panjang." ujar Kakashi sambil menyentuhkan telapak tangannya menelusuri garis punggung Hinata yang terasa hangat. Hinata menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Baiklah, bisakah kau mundur? Akan sangat sulit menyanggul rambut jika kau terus menempel di belakangku." perkataan itu membuat Kakashi segera memundurkan dirinya. Pria itu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata, "Aku tunggu di bawah, Nona." Hinata melihat kepergian Kakashi dalam diam dan mulai menata rambutnya secepat dan serapi mungkin.

Tidak ada yang bisa menarik perhatian bagi pria super kasanova sekelas Uchiha Sasuke malam ini. Wanita yang ia temui dalam pesta terlihat biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa dan Haruno Sakura adalah salah satu dari wanita yang terlihat tidak menarik, sangat. Pria Uchiha itu terpaksa datang bersama sang model, karena ibunya terus saja menyodorkan Sakura agar ikut dan datang ke acara malam ini bersamanya. Sasuke menatap bosan ke penjuru ruangan, Sakura terus menempelinya sambil berbicara kepada teman wanitanya. Tentu saja wanita Haruno itu tidak akan rmenyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengumbar kedekatan di antara mereka, meski sebenarnya Sasuke tidak beranggapan seperti itu dan ia tidak ingin repot-repot menncegah Sakura membicarakan hal yang menurutnya tidak berguna.

"Baiklah. Untuk yang terhormat, para tamu yang sudah datang dan berkumpul di acara yang membahagiakan ini, sekarang sudah saatnya untuk kegiatan berdansa waltz. Silahkan kepada para tamu di perkenankan untuk mencari pasangan dan berdansa bersama, dan untuk pengantin kita malam ini, anda berdua juga harus ikut berparrtisipasi." perkataan itu sontak saja membuat riuh para tamu undangan. Haruno Sakura menjerit kegirangan, wanita itu langsung menyeret Sasuke ke bagian tengah lantai dansa. Lampu yang sebelumnya bersinar dengan terang kini sudah berubah menjadi meremang, dengan beberapa sorotan lampu berwarna yang terlihat bergerak memutari area dansa. Sai menggandeng tangan Shion dengan gaya bak seorang pangeran. Sorotan lampu berwarna biru pudar menyinari di setiap langkah kaki mereka. Beberapa wanita terlihat terpekik melihat mereka, Sai dan Shion sudah berada di tengah area dansa. Para tamu berkerumun mengelilingi mereka berdua. Pria pucat itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil membungkuk, Shion tersenyum tipis dan membungkuk sedikit sambil mengangkat gaun dengan kedua tangannya sebelum menerima uluran tangan dari suaminya itu. Musik langsung terdengar mengalun ketika sepasang pengantin itu mulai berdansa, para tamu yang sebelumnya mengelilingi mereka perlahan bergabung dan mulai berdansa.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya merutuk dalam hati, pria Uchiha itu tidak menyukai situasi seperti saat ini. Berdansa bukanlah hal yang menarik baginya, Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan datar ketika wanita itu mengalungkan tangan di lehernya. Wanita Haruno itu terlihat berbinar dan menikmati kegiatan dansa mereka. Menyerah, Sasuke meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang ramping sang model yang sontak saja membuat wanita itu semakin memerah karena tersipu.

Namun, suasana yang tenang dan romantis itu tidak berlangsung lama. Suara para wartawan kembali menjadi riuh ketik melihat dua orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Jepretan dan kilatan blitz dari kamera kini kembali terlihat memotret kedua orang itu. Semua pasangan yang sedang berdansa terpaksa berhenti karena lampu kembali menyala seperti semula dan musik pun menghilang dengan perlahan. Shion menyeringai ketika melihat sosok wanita yang baru saja datang, sedangkan suaminya hanya tersenyum. Sakura terlihat bingung ketika suasana menjadi berubah karena kedatangan dua orang itu, sementara Sasuke terlihat tsedikit membelalakan mata karena terkejut. Kedua orang itu terus berjalan, wanita itu terlihat menggandeng mesra seorang pria yang datang bersamanya. Seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangan pada mereka, merasa terhipnotis dengan kedatangan pasangan yang cukup mengejutkan bagi mereka. Wanita itu mengenakkan gaun panjang berwarna hitam dengan satu pahanya yang terkekspos ketika ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Suara ketukan heels dan pantofel terdengar seperti menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Neji yang melihat kedatangannya langsung berjalan menghampiri mereka, Neji langsung mengecup pipi wanita itu dengan lembut. Sementara Sasuke dan pria yang berada di samping wanita itu hanya mendengus.

"Kau tampak menakjubkan, Hinata." bisik Neji. Hinata hanya terkekeh, "Itu sudah pasti, kakak sepupu." Neji mengalihkan pandangannya ke pria yang sedang menggandeng Hinata, "Lama tidak berjumpa, Sabaku no Gaara."

.

.

Suasana terasa romantis kembali setelah beberapa menit berlalu ketika Hinata dan Gaara datang bersama secara mengejutkan. Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara dansa tanpa Sai dan Shion, pengantin wanita itu mengeluhkan rasa pegal di kakinya sehingga tidak melanjutkan dansa dengan suaminya. Sai yang merasa iba pun dengan senang hati kembali menggandeng isterinya ke tempat semula. Mereka hanya duduk dan menyaksikan para tamu undangan yang kembali berdansa. Shion memanggil salah satu pelayan dan memintanya untuk di bawakan segelas air minum, Sai yang melihat Shion tampak kelelahan hanya tersenyum tulus dan merangkulnya dari samping.

.

.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku dan Kakashi." bisik Hinata di telinga Gaara. Mereka berdua kini menjadi pusat perhatian di lantai dansa. Beberapa pasangan menyempatkan diri untuk memandang ke arah mereka disela-sela pergerakkannya. Gaara tampak memeluk Hinata dengan posesif, telapak tangannya yang besar mengelus-ngelus permukaan punggung Hinata yang terbuka dan wanita itu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perlakuannya. Bergerak ke kiri, kanan, ke depan dan belakang secara bersamaan. Menciptakan suatu harmoni indah yang mereka pancarkan bersama. Gaara semakin menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, kini tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain. Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Gaara di hidungnya, sedangkan pria itu merasa tergelitik ketika nafas Hinata menerpa dagunya yang kokoh.

"Bolehkah aku mengajak nona Hyuuga berdansa denganku?" suara bariton Uchiha Sasuke mengusik kegiatan mereka. Hinata mundur satu langkah dan membuat tarian mereka berhenti. Sasuke menyeringai ke arahnya dan Gaara tampak tidak suka dengan kehadiran sang cassanova yang menginterupsi keintimannya dengan Hinata.

"Tentu saja, Uchiha. Nona Haruno, bisakah kita memulai dansanya?" ujar Gaara yang melihat raut wajah kesal dari wanita yang ada di samping Sasuke. Dengan ragu, Sakura menerima uluran tangan dari Gaara dan melangkah cukup jauh dari Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata menatap datar ke arah Sasuke yang hanya dibalas seringaian maut darinya. Sasuke membungkukkan badannya dan dengan perasaan enggan pula Hinata menerima uluran tangan darinya. Pasangan Hyuuga-Uchiha itu menjadi perhatian banyak orang, Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringaiannya saat Hinata menerima uluran tangannya dan mereka pun larut dalam musik jazz yang mengalun dengan lembut mengiringi dansa mereka.

.

.

"Seperti biasa, nona Hyuuga. Kau tampak menggairahkan." Sasuke berbisik dengan nada serendah mungkin. Hinata tidak mengubris perkataan Sasuke, ia hanya menatap datar dan mendengus tidak suka. Merasa di acuhkan, Sasuke mencengkram pinggang Hinata dan menarik tubuhnya dalam satu sentakkan cepat. Kini tubuh mereka menempel dengan sempurna, hanya tinggal sehelai kain yang membatasi keduanya. Hinata menengadahkan wajahnya yang sontak saja membuat kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. Hinata tampak membulatkan kedua matanya, sementara Sasuke menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Jangan lagi kau berani menolakku, sialan." Hinata menahan nafas ketika pria yang kini sedang memeluk pinggannya dengan posesif menggeram dengan marah. Hinata tidak habis pikir, apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga pria sejenis Uchiha Sasuke selalu saja mengganggunya, yah meski tidak untuk dua tahun belakangan ini. Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menghilang setelah kejadian ciuman maut dan semenjak kepergian sang kekasih Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata pikir pria Uchiha itu sudah melupakannnya, namun situasi yang di alaminya saat ini membuktikan bahwa pria itu masih saja memperlakukannya dengan bar-bar seperti pertemuan mereka sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Uchiha?" dengan angkuh, Hinata menaikkan dadanya agar tampak membusung dan terkesan sedang menantang Sasuke. Namun hal itu semakin memperburuk keadaan, gundukan yang terasa lembut dan hangat itu menempel sempurna pada dada bidang sang pria yang kini sedang mengumpat dan menyumpahi wanita yang menurutnya sexy dan sialan itu.

"Damn! You're so bitchy!"

"And you're so bastard!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke memangut bibir sialan yang tampak lebih sexy dan menggoda daripada saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan wanita itu. Sasuke terus memangut bibir Hinata dengan frustasi, tangannya kini meraba-raba punggung telanjang Hinata. Bukannya menolak, Hinata malah tampak menyeringai disela-sela ciuman frustasi milik sang Uchiha. Dalam hati, Hinata mentertawakan tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat memalukan. Lihat saja, bahkan pria itu kini menciuminya seperti pria yang tidak bercumbu atau tidak menemukan seorang wanita untuk dicumbuinya selama beberapa tahun. Jika waktu itu ciumannya seperti Dewa cinta, maka untuk ciuman sekarang seperti remaja labil yang baru saja melakukan ciuman pertamanya. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya, pria itu merutuki kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan dan kini ia ingin mencakar wajah cantik sang Hyuuga yang kini telah menyeringai, tampak meremehkan dan merendahkan dirinya.

"Frustasi, Uchiha?"

"Diam kau." geram Sasuke, Hinata tampak terkekeh pelan, "Kenapa kau tidak melakukan yang lebih? Para wartawan sangat antusias menyaksikan kita." lanjut Hinata kini tertawa puas. Sasuke merasa dongkol, wanita ini selalu bisa membuatnya emosi dalam sekejap.

"Aku lebih suka melakukannya dengan tertutup, Hyuuga. Dan akan kupastikan malam ini kau menjerit penuh kenikmatan di bawah kuasaku."

"He, percaya diri sekali kau Uchiha."

"Uchiha akan mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan."

"Dan pernyataan bodohmu itu tidak berlaku bagi Hyuuga."

Lagi, Sasuke mengumpat tidak suka dengan jawaban yang diberikan Hinata padanya. Wanita itu menolaknya mentah-mentah dan Sasuke muak dengan penolakan yang ia terima darinya.

Musik masih mengalun dengan lembut dan mereka kembali berdansa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Tubuh Sasuke terasa panas, ada sengatan-sengatan yang ia rasakan ketika kedua tubuh mereka saling bergesekan. Rasa panas yang menggeleyar memenuhi seluruh syaraf ketika telapak tangannya yang kasar menyapu permukaan punggung Hinata yang halus. Nafas Sasuke semakin berat, dadanya bergemuruh dan merasa sangat bergairah.

.

"Dengan siapa kau bercumbu setelah tunanganmu mati?" entah apa yang merasuki Uchiha Sasuke hingga pria itu dengan frontalnya berbicara seperti itu pada Hinata, "Brengsek, darimana kau tahu?" geram Hinata, "Aku selalu mengawasimu, Hyuuga. Dan aku tidak tahu harus berduka atau berterima kasih atas kematian tunanganmu itu." ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Hinata hendak memundurkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke pada pingganngnya, namun pria itu bereaksi dengan cepat hingga Hinata terpaksa harus kembali menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Lepas, Uchiha. Kau sangat memuakkan."

"Dan kau sangat menggairahkan, Hyuuga."

"Uchiha Sasuke kau-"

"Aku bisa lebih memuaskanmu, Hyuuga. Aku jamin itu dan kau-"

PLAK!

Suara tamparan itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Para tamu undangan dan juga para wartawan termangu melihat mereka berdua. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan penuh amarah meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang meringis sambil memegang pipi sebelah kanan. Darah terlihat keluar dari sudut bibir tipisnya, pria itu memandang kepergian Hinata dalam diam dan saat itu pula Sakura datang menghampirinya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Hinata pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa menghiraukan Neji dan Gaara yang berusaha mengehentikannya. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal hingga kuku jarinya memutih, "Uchiha brengsek!" umpatnya.

Hinata terus berjalan, heelsnya ia hentakkan sekeras mungkin dan ia tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang timbul dari ulahnya tersebut.

"Hinata, kenapa kau disini? Pestanya belum selesai kan?" Kakashi yang baru saja datang merasa heran dengan tingkah Hinata. Wanita itu melewatinya begitu saja, "Hei Hinata, kau kena-" Kakashi terkejut ketika tangannya yang berusaha menarik lengan sang nona di tepis dengan kasar. Hinata diam, memunggungi Kakashi dengan tangan yang kembali terkepal. Kakashi mengarahkan pandangannya ketika terdengar suara-suara yang memanggil Hinata. Disana, Neji dan Gaara tampak khawatir. Kedua pria itu menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa.

"Hinata, sayangku. Kau kenapa?" tanya Neji. Hening, tidak ada jawaban, "Apa Uchiha itu-"

"Kakashi, ayo pulang." Hinata memotong ucapan Gaara, Kakashi yang masih bingung hanya mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi saat ini, "Tapi Hinata, bagaimana dengan Shion-"

"Kakashi!" Hinata membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap nyalang ke arah pria itu, "Sejak kapan seorang pelayan diperbolehkan membantah?" Neji dan Gaara tampak terkejut melihat reaksi Hinata, sementara Kakashi hanya menatap sendu kearahnya. Kakashi membungkukkan badanya sedikit kearah Neji dan bergegas menyusul Hinata yang kembali berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa Hinata selalu seperti itu?" tanya Gaara. Neji hanya memijat pelipisnya dan menghela nafas panjang, "Tidak. Tidak sebelum Naruto pergi meninggalkannya." dan perkataan itu membuat Gaara kembali mengingat sosok pria tinggi dengan rambut kuning yang memiliki senyum lebar yang menawan, "Hinata sangat terpukul dengan kematian Naruto dalam hidupnya." lanjut Neji sambil menengadahkan kepalanya melihat langit, "Bahkan Hinata nyaris bunuh diri, jika saja Kakashi tidak selalu berada di sisinya, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya sekarang."

.

.

.

Tbc

Note : chap selanjutnya berisi flashback jadi ikuti terus perkembangan hubungan SasuHina-nya ya ^^

Salam Hangat

Hexe ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**_| Pattisiere |_**

 ** _Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kisimoto own_**

 ** _Genre : romance/drama/hurt_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _"_** ** _Run Back"_**

 ** _Selamat Membaca_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari benda kristal dingin halus dan berwarna putih yang selalu turun di setiap tahunnya. Salju, benda putih dingin dan juga lembut yang sangat disukai oleh gadis kecil manis bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Puteri kecil Hiashi Hyuuga itu amat sangat menyukai salju. Hinata akan menghabiskan sepanjang libur musim dingin hanya dengan bermain salju di taman bermain yang di bangun Hiashi di dalam Manshion megahnya._

 _Gadis kecil berpipi tembam itu biasanya bermain dengan sang ibu tercinta, Hikari Hyuuga. Wanita berparas cantik dengan perawakan anggun dan juga lemah lembut. Klan Hyuuga yang merupakan salah satu klan terpandang atau biasa kita sebut dengan bangsawan memang mendidik para wanitanya dengan tegas. Di bekali dengan tata krama dan juga sopan santun yang tinggi membuat para wanita Hyuuga begitu berwibawa, anggun dan tegas secara bersamaan. Biasanya mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain boneka salju dan melempar bola salju. Waktu itu Hikari sedang hamil tua dan usia Hinata yang baru menginjak tahun kelima tepat pada tanggal 27 Desember._

 _Hinata kecil yang begitu antusias menantikan sang calon adik yang ada di perut ibunya terus berceloteh ketika sang ibu yang sedang merajutkan sebuah sweater mini untuk sang calon buah hatinya kelak. Sesekali Hikari terkikik geli ketika melihat raut wajah semangat dari puteri sulungnya yang tanpa henti berceloteh tentang sang adik kecil. Bukan hanya Hikari yang merasa geli dengan kelakuan Hinata, para maid dan juga bodyguard yang berada di kediaman Hyuuga juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Nyonya mereka. Bahkan Hiashi, pria yang begitu kaku di mata orang bisa tertawa dengan lepas kala melihat tingkah konyol dan menggemaskan puterinya itu. Wajahnya yang bulat dengan pipi tembam yang dihiasi rona merah layaknya kue mochi itu mampu menyihir orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Gadis manis itu menguarkan aura ceria dan ramah, hingga mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasakan semua perasaan yang terluap dari dalam dirinya._

 _Hingga suatu malam yang memilukan tiba. Malam dimana Hinata kecil kehilangan sang ibu dan calon adik kecilnya. Kecelakaan maut merenggut nyawa Hyuuga Hikari yang sedang mengandung dan juga seorang sopir pribadi kelurga Hyuuga. Berita duka dari keluarga Hyuuga itu langsung tersebar luas._

 _Kediaman mansion Hyuuga terlihat ramai oleh para pelayat yang datang bergantian. Hyuuga Hiashi memeluk Hinata yang masih saja terisak. Pria setengah baya itu terlihat begitu rapuh. Tubuh kokohnya terlihat bergetar menahan tangis ketika para pelayat menyampaikan rasa duka mereka. Hiashi di temani oleh adik kembarnya, Hyuuga Hizashi beserta isteri dan kedua anaknya. Gadis kecil berambut pirang pucat hanya bisa melihat dengan sendu ke arah Hinata yang terisak. Hyuuga Shion, puteri bungsu dari Hizashi dan Shopie (wanita asal inggris dengan rambut berwarna pirang pucat). Sementara Neji, putera sulungnya duduk bersimpuh menemani Hinata yang masih setia dalam dekapan sang ayah._

 _._

 _._

 _Musim dingin kedua setelah sepeninggalnya sang ibu tercinta. Hinata yang mulai memasuki usia 7 tahun duduk termangu sambil memainkan bola salju di taman kediaman Hyuuga. Sesekali gadis kecil itu menggumamkan nama sang ibu. Air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Namun, Hinata langsung menyeka air matanya yang hendak turun, ia tidak ingin terlihat sedih di depan sang ayah. Sudah cukup ia melihat sang ayang yang terisak pelan sambil memeluk bingkai foto ibunya secara diam-diam. Hinata tidak ingin menambah kesedihan sang ayah dengan sikap manja dan cengengnya._

 _Hinata bermain seorang diri di taman yang sangat luas itu. Gadis kecil itu menolak untuk di temani oleh beberapa maid yang mengasuh dan mengurusnya sepeninggal ibunya. Hinata masih asyik dengan bola salju yang ia mainkan tanpa menyadari sesosok bocah laki-laki berambut kuning yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari pintu yang menghubungkan antara ruang santai dengan taman. Bocah laki-laki itu mulai berjalan menghampiri Hinata._

 _"_ _Hai, kau sedang apa disini?" sapa bocah itu. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, mata mereka bertemu. Mata yang sebiru samudera menatap mata soft purple yang indah. Kedua bocah itu terpaku, menyelami pandangan masing-masing._

 _"_ _Hey, matamu sangat i-indah ttebayo, hehe"ujar bocah pirang itu dengan kikuk_

 _Hinata menggulum senyum, merasa tertarik dengan bocah yang lebih tinggi dan besar dari tubuhnya. Hinata berdiri, membersihkan salju yang menempel di mantel dan rok yang di pakainya._

 _"_ _Umm, kau si-siapa?"tanya Hinata dengan ragu. Bocah laki-laki itu tergelak lalu menggaruk surai pirangnya yang berantakan._

 _"_ _Aku Naruto. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, cucu dari Namikaze Jiraiya dan Senju Tsunade. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto ttebayo." ujar bocah yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Naruto. Hinata kecil kembali tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipi tembamnya._

 _"_ _Um, Hyuuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto." balas Hinata_

 _"_ _Yosha, mulai saat ini, aku akan menjadi pelindungmu dan juga jadi calon suamimu ttebayo."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Waktu itu pertengahan musim gugur. Hinata beserta ayahnya Hiashi bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Hinata tidak tahu mengapa sang ayah mengajknya ke rumah sakit dengan sedikit tergesa. Setelah sampai di salah satu ruang inap, Hinata yang kala itu sudah berusia delapan tahun melihat sepupu pirangnya terbaring dengan jarum infus yang menempel di tubuh kecilnya. Shion, yang kini terbaring lemah terserang deman berdarah. Hinata tidak begitu akrab dengan Shion langsung menghampiri Neji yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang sambil memegang tangan adik kecilnya. Neji yang saat ini berumur tiga belas tahun hanya tertunduk lesu melihat keadaan adiknya._

 _"_ _Kak Neji, Shion kenapa?" suara lembut Hinata mengalihkan perhatian Neji. Remaja tiga belas tahun membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya._

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa Hinata, Shion hanya demam."_

 _"_ _Kenapa kakak menangis?" tanya Hinata sambil menyeka liquid bening yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Neji menggeleng sambil menggulum senyum._

 _"_ _Neji, dimana ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Hiashi_

 _"_ _Ah paman, ayah dan ibu sedang ke kantin rumah sakit." Hiashi hanya mengangguk kecil, "Bagaimana keadaan Shion?" lanjutnya_

 _"_ _Sudah mulai membaik paman." dan Hiashi hanya menganggu kembali. Pria paruh baya itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa._

 _"_ _Nah Hinata, bagaimana dengan teman menyebalkamnu itu?" tanya Neji berusaha membuat suasana._

 _"_ _hum? Maksud kakak Naruto?"_

 _"_ _Iya, Narutomu." goda Neji. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya yang merona, "mou, berhenti menggodaku kak. Lagipula Naruto sedang pergi ke Osaka bersama kakek dan neneknya."_

 _"_ _Wah,, bahkan adikku ini tahu dimana pangerannya berada." Hinata mulai memukul bahu Neji dan hanya di balas dengan tawa ejek darinya. Hiashi tersenyum tipis melihat puteri semata wayangnya yang terlihat bahagia. Hiashi bersyukur, setelah kedatangan Jiraya dan Tsunade yang saat itu membawa cucu mereka, Naruto. Hinata mulai kembali ceria dan jarang terlihat melamun atau pun bersedih. Bocah pirang itu mengembalikan tawa dan rona merah yang sempat hilang dari puteri kecilnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata duduk manis di sebuah kedai es krim. Hinata di temani Yugao, salah satu maid yang bertugas untuk mengasuh Hinata. Kedua perempuan beda usia itu tampak senang. Sesekali mereka terkikik kemudia tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang jelas, mereka sangat menikmati apa yang mereka bicarakan._

 _"_ _Nona Hinata, saya ijin pamit ke toilet sebentar."ijin Yugao_

 _"_ _Um, tapi jangan lama-lama ya bi. Hinata nanti bosan" perempuan berusia 21 tahun itu hanya tersenyum, "Iya nona, saya tidak akan lama." Perempuan berambut ungu itu pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Hinata kembali memakai es krim vanillanya yang masih tersisa setengah. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Gadis kecil itu menyipitkan mata besarnya ketika melihat siluet laki-laki yang berlari dan di kejar oleh beberapa orang. Laki-laki itu terus berlari dan hendak menyebrang jalan. Namun, Hinata menutup mulutnya ketika melihat laki-laki yang berlari itu tertabrak sebuah truk yang melintas. Tubuh laki-laki itu terpental cukup jauh, sementara orang-orang yang sebelumnya mengejar laki-laki itu hanya berdiri sambil melihat kejadian itu. Tak lama, mereka melenggang pergi tanpa mempedulikan laki-laki yang kini tergeletak di tengah jalan. Beberapa pejalan kaki mulai menggerubuni laki-laki itu. Sopir truk yang menabraknya langsung pergi tanpa melihat keadaan korbannya._

 _Hinata yang begitu penasaran langsung bangkit dan berlari keluar dari kedai diikuti beberapa pelayan kedai. Yugao yang tidak mendapati nona kecilnya di meja langsung pergi menyusul ke arah orang-orang yang berkerumun._

 _Hinata duduk bersimpuh di samping laki-laki yang terbaring dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah._

 _"_ _T-tolong panggilkan ambulans." cicit Hinata. Tangan mungilnya yang berlumuran darah bergetar hebat. Kilasan-kilasan kejadian ibunya yang di bawa ke rumah sakit dengan darah yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya teringat kembali._

 _"_ _Hiks hiks, tolong panggilkan ambulans!" jeritnya sambil menangis. Salah satu pria yang berada di samping Hinata mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya. Pria itu menekan beberapa tombol, memanggilkan ambulans._

 _Hinata terus menangis, memeluk sosok laki-laki yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Yugao menjerit ketika menemukan Hinata yang memeluk kepala dari laki-laki yang terbaring lemah dengan bersimbah darah._

 _"_ _Nona Hinata, anda baik-baik saja? Siapa laki-laki ini nona? Mengapa nona menangis?"_

 _"_ _B-bibi, tolong paman ini bi, Hinata mohon." pinta Hinata sambil terisak._

 _._

 _._

 _Suasana di ruang rawat inap itu terasa menegangkan. Hyuuga Hiashi menatap datar ke arah laki-laki yang sedang terduduk dengan beberapa selang infus di tubuhnya. Setelah satu minggu dari insiden tabrak lari yang terjadi, laki-laki itu baru sadar hari ini. Kondisinya mulai membaik, meski beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih di balut dengan perban._

 _"_ _Siapa namamu anak muda?" tanya Hiashi_

 _"_ _Anda bisa memanggil saya dengan Kakashi."_

 _"_ _Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan puteriku Hinata?"_

 _Laki-laki yang bernama Kakashi itu tidak menjawab, "Hinata? Maaf, saya tidak tahu tuan." ucap Kakashi pelan. Hiashi menghela nafas, "Puteriku, Hinata. Dia yang bersikeras untuk menyelamatkanmu. Hinata bahkan menunggu selama dua hari penuh. Menunggu kau sadar." Kakashi membelalakan kedua matanya. Laki-laki itu menundukan kepalanya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

 _"_ _Sepertinya puteriku menyukaimu, anak muda. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini terhadap orang asing." Kakashi masih diam, "Berapa umurmu, Kakashi?"_

 _"_ _21 tuan.", Hiashi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan,_

 _"_ _Aku dengar, kau mencuri sepotong roti sebelum tabrakan itu terjadi." Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya, meremas selimut putih yang menutupi kaki panjangnya._

 _"_ _I-iya tuan." Hiashi kembali mengangguk, "Apa kau bisa mengemudi?" lanjutnya._

 _Kakashi mendongakan kepalanya, menatap penuh heran ke arah Hiashi yang masih menampilkan ekspresi datarnya. "Iya tuan." Hiashi tersenyum tipis,_

 _"_ _Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau harus bekerja padaku. Jadi sopir pribadi bagi puteriku Hinata." Kakashi kembali membulatkan kedua matanya, "T-tapi tuan-_

 _"_ _Tidak ada penolakan. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu karena Hinata telah menyelamatkan hidupmu."_

 _"_ _Tapi saya mantan narapidana, apa anda tidak apa-apa?" bisik Kakashi yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Hiashi. Pria paruh baya itu berjalan menghampiri Kakashi, menepuk bahunya dengan pelan._

 _"_ _Aku percaya padamu." Hiashi melenggang pergi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. kakashi semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut hingga kusut, laki-laki itu menangis._

 _"_ _T-terima kasih tuan. Terima kasih." isaknya_

 _"_ _Hinata, ayo masuklah. Paman perak ini sudah bangun." suara cempreng Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi. Laki-laki itu langsung mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Mata hitamnya melirik ke arah bocah berumur sebelas tahun yang diikuti gadis kecil berambut pendek dan berponi rata. Kakashi masih memperhatikan gadis kecil itu, matanya yang indah dengan pipi yang tembam serta rona merah yang membuatnya seperti kue mochi yang baru saja masak._

 _"_ _Hei paman. Kenapa paman lama sekali bangunnya ttebayo, paman membuat Hinataku bersedih tahu." ucap Naruto seolah merajuk pada Kakashi. Bocah pirang itu memanyunkan bibirnya._

 _"_ _Kau Hinata?" tanya Kakashi_

 _"_ _I-iya paman, saya Hinata." jawab Hinata yang masih setia memeluk belakang tubuh Naruto. Kakashi tersenyum tipis, "Kemarilah," Hinata mulai menghampiri Kakashi. Gadis kecil itu membelalakan kedua matanya, Kakashi memeluk Hinata dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar._

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Hime." lirih Kakashi. Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Kakashi langsung memabalas pelukan laki-laki itu dengan lembut. Entah mengapa perasaannya mulai menghangat, Hinata merasakan sosok kakak darinya._

 _"_ _Hei paman! Jangan memeluk Hinataku! Hanya aku yang boleh memeluknya ttebayo." protes Naruto sambil mengambil Hinata dari pelukan Kakashi._

 _"_ _N-naruto."_

 _"_ _Tenang Hime, aku akan melindungimu dari paman yang mesum ini."_

 _"_ _Oh, jadi kau Naruto? Apa kau pangerannya Hinata Hime?" tanya Kakashi polos_

 _"_ _Iya paman! Aku lah pangeran Himeku dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh apalagi memeluk Himeku lagi." ucap Naruto masih memeluk Hinata dari samping. Kakashi yang melihat tingkah kedua bocah itu hanya tersenyum lalu melirik ke arah Hinata._

 _"_ _Apa benar itu Hinata Hime?"_

 _"_ _Um, Naruto adalah p-pangeran Hinata." jawabnya malu-malu. Mendengar ungkapan Hinata, Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya,_

 _"_ _Kau lihat paman? Hime adalah milikku. Jadi jangan pernah berharap untuk merebutnya dariku ttebayo, hahaha" mereka bertiga pun tertawa bersama mendengar perkataan polos Naruto._

 _Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, Hiashi masih berdiri di balik pintu memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Gurat senyuman tipis terukir di bibir kecoklatannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu. Hubungan Naruto dan Hinata semakin dekat. Bahkan Naruto menyatakan cintanya saat usia Hinata genap tujuh belas tahun dan ia sendiri berumur dua puluh tahun. Tentu saja Hinata menerima pernyataan cinta dari sang pangeran hatinya. Kejadian itu pun tak luput dari pengawasan Kakashi. Pria itu tampak bahagia dengan kebersamaan mereka. Kakashi menjadi sopir pribadi sekaligus bodyguard bagi Hinata sampai sekarang. Bahkan tidak jarang ia juga membantu pekerjaan Hiashi dalam mengurus perusahaan Hyuuga, yang tentunya di bantu oleh Hiashi sendiri dan juga Neji. Tapi tugas utamanya tetap mengawal dan mengawasi Hinata._

 _Naruto melanjutkan studi s2 nya di London, sementara Hinata memilih untuk menjadi pastry dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Paris di temani oleh Kakashi tentunya. Hiashi yang sebelumnya menentang keinginan Hinata untuk menjadi pastry akhirnya mengalah karena bujukan maut dari puteri tersayangnnya. Hiashi bersumpah akan membahagiakan puteri satu-satunya apapun caranya._

 _Hingga acara pertunangan pun tiba. Pertunangan antara Hinata dan juga Naruto. Pertunangan diadakan ketika Hinata sudah selesai menempuh pendidikannya di Paris dan membangun sebuah kafe. Acaranya di adakan dengan sangat meriah. Hampir semua tamu undangan yang hadir berasal dari kalangan atas. Beberapa rekan kerja Hiashi yang merajai berbagai bisnis di jepang. Seperti dari Uchiha, Sabaku, Nara, Shimura dan juga yang liannya menjadi tamu istimewa pada pertunangan mereka._

 _"_ _Selamat ya Hiashi, puterimu sangat cantik malam ini." ucap Mikoto Uchiha, isteri dari Fugaku Uchiha, pebisnis dari bidang properti yang sangat sukses sekaligus sahabat kecil dari Hiashi._

 _"_ _Terima kasih Mikoto. Oh ya, apa kedua putera kalian tidak datang?"_

 _"_ _Ah, mereka sedang tidak berada disini. Itachi berada di Kanada, sedangkan Sasuke ada di New York." jawab Fugaku._

 _"_ _New York? Bukankah itu tempat perusahaan barumu, ne Fugaku?"_

 _"_ _Iya, aku sengaja mengirim Sasuke kesana. Sekaligus melihat seberapa kompeten dia menggeluti bidang bisnis."_

 _"_ _Ne Hiashi, aku merasa sangat sedih. Aku berharap Hinata akan menjadi isteri dari salah satu puteraku yang gila kerja itu."_

 _"_ _Sudahlah, Hinata sudah sangat bahagia dengan cucu Jiraya." Fugaku merangkul isterinya yang nampak sedih. Sementara Hiashi hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Mikoto._

 _._

 _._

 _Satu minggu setelah pertunangan mereka, Naruto harus kembali terbang ke London untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ia kembangkan sewaktu menempuh pendidikannya._

 _"_ _Hinata sayang, aku tidak akan lama. Hanya dua tahun kok, tidak lama kan?" kini Naruto sedang merayu sang pujaan yang sedang merajuk tentang kepergiannya ke London besok lusa._

 _"_ _Mou, kau selalu seperti itu. dua tahun itu tidak sebentar Naruto. Aku, a-aku-" Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir mungil sang kekasih._

 _"_ _Ssst, kau bisa sayang. Aku akan menghubungimu setiap hari, setiap detik, menit dan jam. Bahkan aku akan menghubungimu selama aku hidup. Hime kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu, sayangku" ucap Naruto sambil mencium punggung tangan Hinata. Wajah Hinata mulai merona mendengar rayuan gombal dari sang kekasih. Hinata mengela nafas pasrah,_

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Tapi jangan lupa, hubungi aku setiap hari." Naruto tersenyum dengan lebar,_

 _"_ _As you wish, MyLady."_

 _Naruto membawa Hinata pada ciuman lembut. Ciuman yang sarat akan cinta dan kasih sayang. Bibir kecokelatan itu masih setia membelai mesra bibir peach milik Hinata. Memangut dan melumatnya dengan mesra._

 _"_ _Ne Hinata, bagaimana dengan lukisan yang kita pesan dari pria pucat itu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap bibir bagian bawah Hinata yang baru saja ia lumat._

 _"_ _Sedang a-ah dalam p-proses,, s-shh N-narutoh,, ahh" kini kepala pirang Naruto sudah menelusup di ceruk leher jenjang sang pujaan. Bibirnya terus mengecupi tiap inci bagian leher yang putih bersih itu. Sesekali Hinata terpekik kecil kala gigi-gigi Naruto mulai menancap dengan hati-hati di kulit lehernya._

 _Naruto kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sepasang mata amethyst yang memukau dirinya pada pandangan pertama._

 _"_ _Ne Hinata, aku sangat mencintaimu."_

 _"_ _Iya, aku tahu itu."_

 _"_ _Jangan pernah kau berani meninggalkanku sendiri." lirihnya_

 _Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Di tangkupnya rahang tegas Naruto dan mengelusnya dengan sayang, "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, kau tahu itu." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Naruto membalas senyuman sang pujaan dengan kecupan ringan di kening Hinata. Pria blonde itu merengkuh dan membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukan hangatnya._

 _"_ _Ya aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kakashi yang akan merebutmu dariku nanti Hime."_

 _Hanya ringisan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Naruto setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. hinata mencubit pinggang Naruto dengan gemas. Apa katanya? Kakashi akan merebut dirinya dari Naruto? Itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Hinata selama hidupnya dan malam itu mereka habiskan hanya dengan berpelukan sambil bercerita dengan ceria. Sunggu malam yang sangat menyenangkan bukan?_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Teeeee Beeeee Ceeeee_**

 ** _Uahhh akhirnya kelar juga ini chapter_**

 ** _Bagaimana? Membosankan kah? Saya harap para readers sekalian tidak akan pernah bosan dengan kelanjutan fic abal dan gaje ini. Terima kasih juga buat para readers sekalian yang masih sempat mereview, memfav, dan memfollllow fic ini. Semoga kalian tidak akan bosan dengan tulisan gaje saya ini._**

 ** _Mau curhat dikit_**

 ** _Saya sedikit dilema dengan kelanjutan fic WRONG. KENAPA? Karena banyak readers sekalian yang memprotes dengan kematian Hinata yang saya buat. Yah meski kalian belum tahu pasti yang sebenarnya kan? Haha, oke daripada lama, saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya._**

 ** _Salam hangat_**

 ** _Hexe_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**| Pattisiere |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama/hurt**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

" _ **Snow on Fire"**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pekatnya langit malam dengan beribu bintang yang bersinar terang menampakkan pemandangan yang menakjubkan, semilir angin yang bertiup menggoyangkan beberapa ranting pohon yang kini tampak bergoyang dengan perlahan. _Mercedes_ berwarna hitam itu melaju menembus kegelapan malam dengan kecepatan tinggi seolah membelah langit kota Tokyo yang gemerlap dengan ribuan bintang.

Kakashi melirik ke arah kursi penumpang disela-sela mengemudinya, pria itu menatap sendu kearah Hinata yang kini terlelap dengan wajah sembab. Hinata menangis, wanita itu menangis disepanjang perjalan pulang dari pesta pernikahan sepupunya Shion. Pria bersurai perak itu merutuk, atas ketidakbecusan dirinya dalam menjaga sang nona pujaan, ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi kepada Hinata selama ia tidak ada di pesta. Pun pria itu kembali mengucapkan sumpah serapah memaki mobil _Mazda_ yang tadi ia pakai bersama Hinata untuk pergi ke pesta.

Ban mobil keluaran terbaru itu mendadak pecah hingga Kakashi harus merelakan nona mudanya dibawa pergi oleh pria merah bermarga Sabaku yang kebetulan lewat ketika keduanya berdiri sambil melihat ban yang tampak kempes.

Sabaku Gaara yang notabennya penggemar mobil _sport_ tentu saja hanya memiliki dua kursi dalam mobil mewahnya. Hal itu pula yang harus menyebabkan Kakashi yang sedang tidak membawa telfon selular harus menunggu mobil yang dipanggilkan Gaara dari kediaman Hyuuga untuk menyusul mereka ke pesta, hingga sesampainya di hotel ia mendapati Hinata sedang marah dan memaksanya untuk pulang tanpa memberikan waktu padanya untuk mengucapan selamat pada Shion dan Sai.

Hanya satu kemungkinan yang terpikir oleh otak pintar Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria angkuh dan arogan yang sempat mengganggu Hinata dua tahun lalu, ia juga mendengar umpatan _'Uchiha brengsek'_ yang dikeluarkan Hinata disela tangisannya. Pria Uchiha itu kembali berulah, entah apa yang telah dilakukannya kali ini pada Hinata, yang pasti lebih buruk dari ciuman maut dua tahun lalu.

Pria bersurai perak itu sempat _shock_ kala melihat Hinata yang sedang berciuman dengan pria bar bar sekelas Uchiha Sasuke diruangan kafe pribadi milik Hinata, dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah kekacauan yang dilakukan Hinata di apartemen yang mereka berdua tempati. Sang jelita Hyuuga memecahkan dan memporak-porandakan isi apartemen sampai tidak tersisa, Kakashi yang pada waktu itu hanya berdiam diri, tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan yang sangat pribadi milik nona mudanya, karena pada saat itu ia berpikir selama ada Naruto, Hinata akan baik-baik saja meski tanpa kehadiran dirinya sekalipun.

Kakashi melajukan mobilnya menuju _basement_ apartemen yang berada di bawah kawasan bangunan mewah apartemen, pria itu menghela nafas, dilihatnya Hinata yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi yang tidak Kakashi ketahui, telapak tangan yang besar itu ia arahkan ke wajah Hinata. Mengelus dan menyeka air mata yang kini menetes tanpa permisi dari mata yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Hinata.."

.

.

Sepasang kelopak mata itu mengerjap ketika secercah sinar mentari pagi menyapa indera penglihatannya. Kelopak mata bak seputih salju itu membuka dengan perlahan, menampilkan sepasang iris _amethyst_ yang indah.

Hinata melengguh pelan, merasa otot-otot yang menempel ditubuhnya terasa begitu tegang dan kaku. Matanya terasa berat dan lengket, surai _indigo_ nya kusut seperti benang yang lepas dari gulungan. Disibakkannya selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh sintalnya dengan sedikit kasar, Hinata segera turun dari ranjang dengan langkah yang sempoyongan.

Pemilik surai _indigo_ itu terjerembab kala kedua kaki jenjangnya tidak mampu menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Hinata meringis, merasakan tulang hidungnya yang terasa ngilu disertai cairan merah pekat yang kental serta berbau amis mengalir dibagian bawah hidungnya.

Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lantai marmer yang terlihat merah karena darah masih menetes dari lubang hidungnya. Wanita Hyuuga itu berusaha berdiri kembali, tidak ingin membuat Kakashi yang kini entah sedang apa melihatnya lagi dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan.

Sudah cukup pria berusia 37 tahun itu menyaksikan segala macam emosi yang dimiliknya membuncah berhamburan keluar, Hinata hanya tidak mau menambah beban Kakashi menjadi lebih berat dengan kondisinya yang sangat menyedihkan.

 _Clubing, party, hang over_ dangelapnya dunia malam yang selama dua tahun terakhir menjadi kebiasaan buruk Hinata tentu saja membuat pekerjaan Kakashi selaku penjaga dirinya harus bekerja dengan ekstra, pria itu juga harus menghadapi gelombang emosi yang sering berubah-ubah kapanpun dan dimanapun ia berada.

Bukan hanya menjaga sang jelita Hyuuga, Kakashi juga harus rutin menyempatkan waktunya mengunjungi kafe yang dibangun Hinata, karena sang puteri tunggal Hyuuga Hiashi enggan mengunjungi kafe sepeninggal tunangannya, Namikaze Naruto.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya sambil menyeka darah yang masih mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya, _baby doll_ berwarna putih yang dikenakannya berubah warna menjadi merah dibagian dada dan lengan. Wanita itu berdecak sebal ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar dari luar kamarnya.

Hinata merangkak, mencoba menjauh dari lantai yang penuh dengan lumuran darah, berusaha kembali dan menggapai ranjang tempat tidurnya dengan susah payah. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin jelas terdengar dan Hinata memukuli sisi ranjang karena kakinya yang kini mendadakn bergetar hebat dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Hinata kau sudah ba-" suara bariton dari pria berambut panjang itu terpotong kala melihat sosok Hinata yang kini tengah terduduk dengan wajah yang berlumur darah.

Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya, terkejut dengan kedatangan pria baya yang kini berlari menghambur kearahnya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Ayah." lirih Hinata

"Hinata, ya Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi padamu nak? Kau sakit? Kita kerumah sakit sekarang ya sayang. Kakashi! Kakashi! Hinata, sayangku kau kena-"

"Aku baik-baik saja ayah. Kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir." tenang Hinata. Hiashi menggeleng keras, pria baya itu mengelap bagian wajah Hinata yang berlumuran darah dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya.

"Kau tidak baik, puteri kecilku. Kau tidak baik-baik saja." lirih Hiashi dengan masam

Hinata menatap wajah agung sang ayah dengan getir, air mata mulai menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Isakan-isakan kecil mulai keluar dari mulutnya, Hiashi yang menyadari puterinya menangis hanya bisa menahan sakit yang menjalar dihatinya. Pria baya itu terus mengusapi air mata yang meleleh keluar dan kini bercampur dengan darah.

"Tak apa, sayangku. Ayah ada disini. Maafkan ayahmu yang tidak berguna ini." Hiashi merangkul Hinata dan membawanya pada pelukan.

Hinata semakin terisak, Hiashi mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dan membisikan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat anaknya membaik. Hinata mencengkram jas yang dikenakan Hiashi, tepat dibagian dada pria baya itu,

"A-ayah."

Tidak ada sahutan, hanya ada geraman menahan tangis yang keluar dari mulut Hiashi. Pria baya itu tahu bagaimana penderitaan Hinata selama dua tahun terakhir. Tapi ia tidak pernah ada disisi puterinya kala Hinata merasa sedih dan terpuruk. Hiashi juga tahu kebiasaan buruk Hinata yang suka _clubing/hang over_ pasca meniinggalnya sang pewaris tunggal keluarga Namikaze. Yang ia lakukan hanya memantau puterinya dari jauh, ia memberikan tanggungjawab penuh pada Kakashi untuk menjaga Hinata selama ia sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Ayah, aku ingin pergi ke Swiss." lirih Hinata.

Hiashi melonggarkan dekapannya, melihat wajah sendu puteri kecilnya dengan seksaama. Mengusap air mata yang masih setia turun dari manik yang serupa dengan dirinya, Hiashi menangkup kedua pipi Hinata dengan sayang.

"Hm? Swiss? Kenapa kau ingin pergi kesana Hinata?" tanya Hiashi dengan senyum yang dibuat setegar mungkin,

"Aku dengar di Swiss sedang turun salju."

"Kau kurang sehat, anakku."

Hinata menggeleng lemah, kembali menatap mata Hiashi dengan tatapan nanar meminta persetujuan ayahnya. Hiashi mengecup kening Hinata, "Ayah akan siapkan jet untukkmu dan Kakashi harus-"

"Tidak! Aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Tapi nak, kau-"

"Aku akan b-baik-baik saja ayah, percayalah."

Hiashi menghela nafas kasar, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan Hinata pergi ke Swiss dengan keadaan seperti ini tanpa ditemani oleh Kakashi? Hiashi kembali membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

Kakashi menatap ayah dan anak yang kini sedang berbagi pelukan itu dengan tatapan sendu, pria bersurai perak itu langsung berlari kala mendengar tuannya berteriak memanggil namanya. Kakashi memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit entah kenapa dan ia berbalik meninggalkan daun pintu kamar Hinata.

.

.

.

Memang benar, butiran kristal putih nan dingin itu menyambut Hinata kala turun dari jet pribadi milik Hyuuga di bandara Internasional _Zurich,_ Swiss. Hinata menghirup udara dingin yang membuat paru-paru dalam dadanya terasa sejuk, senyum kecil tersunjing dari bibir cantiknya yang dipolesi _lipgloss_ berwarna peach.

Beberapa pengawal Hyuuga yang berjejer rapi didepannya menuntun dirinya menuju sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang telah disediakan sebelum ia datang dan mendarat di sini. Tidak membuang waktu, rombongan yang menyambut Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan area bandara.

.

.

Bangunan itu tidak berubah, setidaknya tidak ada perubahan semenjak terakhir kali Hinata mengunjungi sebuah _manor_ bergaya minimalisdengan sentuhan ala _gothic_ yang indah. _Manor_ yang dibangunkan khusus oleh Hiashi sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas beberapa tahun lalu.

Hinata kembali menyusuri tempat yang memang menjadi kenangan tersendiri bagi hidupnya, beberapa lukisan yang ia pesan khusus dari Sai, suami sepupunya Shion masih terpajang rapi dibeberapa bagian ruangan _manor_. Lukisan dirinya yang sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah padang bunga lavender, lukisan dirinya yang sedang tertawa dengan riang ditengah festival _tanabata_ dan beberapa lukisan lain yang masih sama menampilkan potret dirinya.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti ketika melewati sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan tiga lemari buku yang berjejer di setiap sudut ruangan, hanya senyuman pahit yang tersunjing dari bibir cantiknya. _Grand piano_ berwarna _soft lavender_ itu terlihat mengkilap, tersorot cahaya api yang menguar dari tungku perampian yang memang sengaja dinyalakan oleh para _maid_ untuk menyambut kedatangan nona muda mereka.

 _Grand piano_ yang dipesan khusus oleh kekasih hatinya mendiang Naruto sebagai hadiah kecil bagi hubungan mereka yang baru terjalin, hadiah yang sangat berharga bagi sang jelita Hyuuga.

Hinata mengelus piano itu dengan perlahan, meresapi sisa-sisa memori yang ia miliki kala masih bersama dengan sang pujaan. Pun dengan gerakan lambat pula ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lalu meletakkan kepalanya dengan berbantalkan kedua lengannya diatas piano tersebut.

Ketukan pintu terdengar menggema, namun tidak ada sahutan dari sang nona yang memang kini telah terlelap di kursi pianonya. Taki, seorang wanita paruh baya dan kepala _maid_ yang ditugaskan Hiashi untuk mengurus _manor_ itu terlihat cemas. Merasa tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Hinata yang sedang berada didalam ruangan, tanpa memikirkan kesopanan, Taki menerobos masuk dan mengela nafas lega kala mendapati Hinata hanya sedang terlelap.

.

.

.

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa diam itu adalah emas, maka berhati-hatilah dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulutmu, karena bisa saja itu akan berbalik menjadi cibiran atau hinaan pada dirimu.

Pun begitu pula dengan apa yang terjadi pada kasanova sekelas Uchiha Sasuke, bungsu Uchiha itu memang tidak bisa mengontrol setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut tajamnya. Memangnya siapa yang berani mengembalikan dan menantang sang Uchiha? Hanya orang bodoh da tolol-lah yang mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu pada dirinya.

Namun segala pesona yang dimilkinya tidak mampu membuat hati seorang Hyuuga Hinata meluluh dan takluk pada pesonanya. Wanita Hyuuga yang telah mengusik hati dan pikirannya itu dengan angkuhnya menolak segala perhatian yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

Hyuuga sialan

Ingin sekali rasanya pria itu menghukum dan menyeret Hinata ke apartemen pribadinya untuk sekedar menggagahinya dengan semua pengalaman dan kekuatan yang dimilkinya dalam bercinta.

Pria Uchiha itu tidak akan pernah lupa dengan perjumpaan mereka untuk pertama kali di kafe itu. Perjumpaan yang membuat seluruh otot yang dimilikinya bereaksi kala melihat sosok Hyuuga Hinata secara keseluruhan.

Bibir sialannya yang terlihat sangat seksi, pinggangnya yang ramping, pinggulnya yang semok, serta buah dadanya yang terlihat penuh dan berisi. Jangan lupakan parasnya yang cantik bak dewi bulan yang ada dalam mitologi, pun itu semua menjadi poin penting yang dimiliki oleh wanita congkak seperti Hyuuga Hinata.

Namun, justru keangkuhan dan penolakanlah yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke merasa semakin tertarik pada sosok Hinata. Mengingat dirinya tidak pernah menerima penolakan dari seorang wanita selama 28 tahun dalam hidupnya.

Dan kejadian tamparan yang diterimanya saat pesta pernikahan Hyuuga Shion adalah puncak penolakan yang dilakukan wanita Hyuuga itu terhadap dirinya. Sasuke tidak habis pikir, apa yang ada di otak Hinata kala berani menamparnya di depan banyak orang. Pun begitu juga dengan dirinya yang tampak terlihat totol yang hanya berdiam diri sambil menatap sendu kepergian sang jelita Hyuuga.

Jujur saja Sasuke memang tertarik dengan pesona Hinata, ia juga tidak menampik perasaan senangnya kala bertemu setelah dua tahun terakhir tidak dapat melihatnya.

Sasuke ingat betul, kejadian ciuman pertama yang diberikannya sebelum kepergiannya ke London untuk melakukan kontrak bisnis dengan perusahaan Namikaze dan saat itu pula ia mengetahui bahwa Namikaze Naruto, sang pewaris Namikaze meninggal dunia sebelum sempat menemuinya di London, dan hal yang paling mengejutkan pula ia ketahui, bahwa pria yang telah tewas itu adalah kekasih dari wanita yang diincarnya.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berduka atau berterima kasih atas kejadian malang yang menimpa Naruto. Namun, setelah kematian pewaris Namikaze itu dirinya harus kembali ke NewYork untuk melakukan kontrak kerja baru dengan perusaan lain karena kontraknya dengan perusahaan Namikaze dibatalkan begitu saja.

Dan hal itu pula yang membuat dirinya menetap selama dua tahun penuh demi melihat dan memantau perkembangan perusahaannya yang baru dijalankan. Dari saat itu pula ia mulai memantau keadaan Hinata hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

Hinata menyusuri pusat kota _Zurich_ pada sore hari setelah ia dibangunkan oleh Taki, tumpukan salju yang terlihat rapi menjadi pemandangannya kala menyusuri trotoar di pusat kota. Wanita Hyuuga itu mengeratkan syal putih yang melingkari leher jenjangnya, merasa kedinginan dengan cuaca yang sebenarnya sangat ia sukai.

Senyuman kecil tersunjing dari bibirnya kala melihat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain disebuah taman, ia juga bisa melihat beberapa remaja yang berlalu-lalang menikmati sore yang indah meski seluruh taman tampak putih tertutup salju.

Hinata berjalan mendekati kumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain lempar bola karet, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari kumpulan anak-anak tersebut. Hinata tersenyum dan sesekali terkekeh melihat mereka, bahkan ia akan tertawa kecil kala melihat salah satu dari anak itu yang terjatuh karena tergelincir.

"Tante, tolong ambilkan bonekaku." suara bocah perempuan itu mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Hinata tersenyum, menghampiri bocah itu lalu berlutut,

"Hm? Ada apa anak cantik?"

"Bonekaku, tolong ambilkan tante." ucap bocah itu sambil menunjuk kearah boneka berbentuk anjing yang tergeletak di atas hamparan es yang tidak jauh dari anak-anak yang sedang bermain tadi.

Hinata tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi bocah bermata biru itu dengan gemas, "Baiklah, tante akan membawanya."

Bocah itu mengangguk dengan keras sambil tersenyum senang, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju hamparan es yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk tadi. Hinata terus berjalan dengan santai, hingga beberapa anak yang sedang bermain berteriak kerahnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Hei tante! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembali!"

"Cepat kembali! Tante jangan berjalan diatas sana!"

Anak-anak itu terus berteriak, Hinata yang tidak bisa mendengar mereka dengan jelas hanya menyunjingkan senyumnya, mengira anak-anak tersebut sedang berteriak memberinya semangat.

Hinata menghentikkan langkah kakinya, melihat ke bawah es yang menjadi pijakan kedua kakinya. Entah mengapa perasaannya terasa khawatir dan was-was, Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan. Boneka anjing itu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah didepannya.

Namun, sebelum ia bisa mencapai boneka tersebut, tubuhnya sudah terperosok dan jatuh kedalam air. Hinata tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya, ia bersumpah dalam hati bahwa ia merasakan air yang paling dingin sampai bisa melumpuhkan anggota badannya. Hinata bergerak, merasa panik karena tenggelam dalam danau yang permukaannya tertutup hamparan salju yang membeku.

Hinata tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, terlalu kaku dan berat. Mantel tebal yang ia kenakan semakin menghambat pergerakannya di dalam air, hingga ia menghentikkan setiap gerakannya yang terasa sia-sia. Hinata menutup matanya dengan perlahan, pasrah dengan keadaannya yang kini semakin tenggelam ke bawah.

' _Ayah, ibu, kak Neji, maafkan aku.'_

' _Kakashi, maaf dan terima kasih'_

' _Naruto aku datang, sayang...'_

Tepat ketika Hinata menutup kedua matanya, ia masih bisa mendengar samar-samar suara beriak air. Seperti orang yang sengaja menceburkan dirinya dan Hinata kembali membuka kedua matanya kala melihat sosok pria yang kini memengang tangannya yang memang sedikit terulur ke atas, pria itu berusaha melepaskan mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, mencoba mengurangi beban Hinata dalam air.

Hinata tidak bisa melihat sosok pria itu dengan jelas, paru-parunya sudah sangat sakit karena butuh oksigen. Hinata membuka mulutnya karena sudah tidak tahan menahan nafasnya, pun begitu dengan air yang kini berhamburan masuk kemulut cantiknya. Hinata tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena air sudah mulai memenuhi paru-parunya.

Pria yang berusaha berenang kepermukaan itu berhenti sejenak, melihat kondisi Hinata yang sudah kehabisan oksigen. Pria itu memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang sisi wajah Hinata dan langsung melumat bibir sang Hyuuga. Berbagi nafas dibawah air es yang bersuhu di bawah _minus_ dua puluh tujuh derajat selsius. Pria itu terus memberikan nafas lewat ciumannya beberapa saat, hingga Hinata kembali membuka matanya dan melihat pria itu yang sedang memandang dirinya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"U-uchiha.." gumamnya

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, kembali membawa Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga agar cepat sampai di permukaan. Karena jujur saja, pria Uchiha itu sudah hampir kehabisan oksigen.

.

.

.

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke hotel tempat ia menginap, karena hotel yang ia tempati jaraknya lebih dekat dari taman tempat Hinata tenggelam daripada _manor_ tempat Hinata tinggal. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa bersyukur memantau Hinata secara langsung, pria itu sengaja mengikuti Hinata ke Swiss dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Jepang begitu saja.

Sasuke merapatkan selimut tebal yang membungkus dirinya, menghangatkan diri didepan perampian sambil menunggu dokter yang sedang memeriksa keadaan sang jelita Hyuuga. Suara pintu yang terbuka langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tungku perampian, Sasuke segera menghampiri dokter yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

"Bagaimana?"

"Wanita anda baik-baik saja tuan. Hanya saja, ia mengalami _hipotermia_. Seluruh tubuhnya membeku, saya sudah menyuntikkan serum penghangat suhu tubuh. Namun, saya rasa itu tidak akan cukup untuk mempercepat penaikan suhu tubuhnya dan-"

"Langsung keintinya saja." Sasuke menggeram rendah

"Dia wanitamu tuan, dan anda sudah tahu apa yang harus anda lakukan." ucap dokter itu serius namun ada raut jahil dalam air mukanya.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mencerna perkataan dari sang dokter yang baru saja meninggalkan kamarnya. Pria Uchiha itu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Hinata, tentu saja ia bukan pria tolol yang tidak tahu apa maksud tersembunyi dari sang dokter.

Sasuke melepaskan selimutnya dan bergegas menuju kamar tempat Hinata berada. Sasuke mendekat ke arah ranjang, melihat kondisi Hinata yang memang tidak baik-baik saja. Wanita itu menggigil sampai seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, gigi-giginya bergemeletuk menahan rasa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya.

Diusapnya pipi yang tampak pucat itu dengan lembut, Sasuke meringis merasakan kulit Hinata yang sedingin es. Terbesit keraguan yang hinggap di hati kecilnya, Sasuke sangat ingin menyentuh wanita Hyuuga itu sekarang juga. Namun disisi lain ia akan merasa sangat brengsek jiga menghabisi Hinata dengan kondisi yang tidak berdaya.

' _Persetan dengan kondisimu, aku ingin menghabisimu sekarang Hyuuga'_

Sasuke mulai melucuti pakaian yang menempel di tubuh kekarnya. Kaos, celana, boxer, dan celana dalamnya kini tergeletak begitu saja diatas karpet _persia_ berwarna cokelat. Pria Uchiha itu berbaring, bergabung dengan Hinata diatas ranjang.

Sasuke mulai menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya pada tangan Hinata, mencoba langkah awal dalam upaya pengembalian suhu tubuh sang jelita. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata yang bergetar hebat dari samping, melilit kaki wanita itu dengan kakinya hingga saling bertautan.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas hangatnya pada ceruk leher Hinata, menggesek-gesekan batang hidungnya seperti seorang induk kucing yang mengendus anaknya. Kecupan-kecupan ringan mulai ia berikan disekitar leher sang Hyuuga. Kecupan, lumatan dan gigitan kecil mulai meramaikan pesta kecil sepihaknya. Ruam-ruam kemerahan yang nampak cantik itu mulai menghiashi beberapa bagian leher putih Hinata.

Tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak dan mengelus seluruh badan sang jelita, pun begitu pula dengan mulut dan bibirnya yang kini masih betah mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Hinata. Kening, pelipisi, kelopak mata, pipi, hidung, dan bagian bawah dagu tidak luput dari jelajahan bibir kecokelatan miliknya.

Getaran tubuh Hinata mulai berkurang, nafasnya sudah mulai sedikit teratur, keringat juga mulai keluar dati tubuh bekunya. Sasuke menghentikan aksi jelajahnya dan memandang Hinata sejenak. Pipi wanita itu sudah mulai mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan, Sasuke menyeringai kemudian memposisikan tubuh polosnya untuk menindih Hinata.

Kecupan-kecupan kembali Sasuke lakukan, kini tangannya sudah aktif meremas lembut dua gundukan kenyal yang dari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Remasan lembut yang yang dilakukannya sontak saja membuat sang wanita melengguh pelan.

"Nghh.."

Sadar akan keadaannya yang sudah mencapai puncak gairah, Sasuke menggeram berusaha menahan semua hasrat iblis yang dimilikinya saat ini. Meski tubuh bagian selatannya sudah menegang dan berdenyut dengan sempurna. Meminta dibebaskan dengan sebuah pelepasan yang cepat dan bergairah.

Sasuke menelusupkan telapak tangannya kedalam gaun tidur putih yang dikenakan Hinata, telapak tangan yang besar dan sedikit kasar itu meraba dan membelai perut rata Hinata.

' _Sialan kau Hyuuga! Tubuhmu memang luar biasa'_

Pria Uchiha itu mengumpat disela-sela cumbuannya, merasa kesal dengan segala pesona yang dimiliki sang Hyuuga yang telah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sasuke kembali meremas dada Hinata, kali ini dengan sedikit tekanan dan hal itu membuat si empunya terpekik pelan. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Hinata dengan rakus. Mengecup, menjilat, dan menghisap sudut-sudut bibir sang Hyuuga.

Geraman nikmat lolos begitu saja dari bibir kecokelatannya, meresapi dan menikmati sesi _licking_ sepihaknya pada mulut Hinata.

"Mmnhh.."

"Nnhh,, ah-"

Pangutannya terlepas dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak saliva dari keduanya. Sauke tersenyum senang, melihat kondisi tubuh Hinata yang mulai rileks dan tidak lagi bergetar. Kelopak matanya masih tertutup rapat, nafasnya yang sedikit memburu menandakan bahwa wanita itu juga sedang dalam kondisi sama bergairahnya dengan dirinya.

"Hyuuga, kau sangat menggairahkan, sayang.."

Sasuke mulai melepaskan gaun tidur yang dikenakan Hinata, mata hitamnya menatap takjub pemandangan yang tersaji dibawah tubuhnya. Sasuke meneguk ludah dengan tergesa untuk pertama kalinya, seringaian yang semakin lebar ia perlihatkan kala tubuh Hinata yang kini hanya mengenakan celana dalam berwarna hitam itu tampak sedikit menggeliat di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya.

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengecup perut rata Hinata, kecupan-kecupan itu terus turun hingga bibirnya merasakan kain tipis yang masih melindungi pusat gairah sang Hyuuga. Tidak ingin terburu-buru, Sasuke menelusupkan kepalanya untuk mengecup paha bagian dalam milik Hinata, mengecup dan memberikan gigitan pelan. Pria Uchiha itu menggesekkan batang hidungnya di area senggama milik Hinata,

"U-uhh, ahh.."

Tubuh Sasuke terangkat, mencoba melepaskan pelindung terakhir yang masih menempel di tubuh Hinata. Celana dalam berenda itu lolos tanpa hambatan berarti dari Hinata, Sasuke terpaksa menelan ludahnya dengan keras, area senggama milik Hinata yang kini terlihat sedikit basah dengan warna putih kemerahan.

Sasuke kembali merendahkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan kepalanya tepat didepan pusat gairah Hinata. Aroma memabukkan langsung terendus hidung mancungnya, aroma manis bercampur amis yang begitu menggairahkan.

"Hyuuga, aku tidak percaya ini."

Benda basah dan tanpa tulang itu menyapu area Hinata dengan gerakan pelan, kaki Hinata yang sebelumnya diam kini mulai bergerak kala lidah basah milik Sasuke mencumbu dan menjilatinya dengan perlahan.

"o-oh,, ahh.."

Sasuke terus menikmati Hinata dalam diam, meski terkadang terdengar geraman penuh nikamat yang keluar dari bibirnya saat mencumbu Hinata. Pria Uchiha itu merasakan denyutan keras dari kepalanya, kini rambut jabriknya dijambak sekuat-kuatnya oleh tangan Hinata yang sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke menggeram marah dan melepaskan kegiatan _licking_ nya dengan kasar. Menatap tajam kearah Hinata yang kini memandang dirinya dengan sama tajamnya meski yang dilihat Sasuke hanya tatapan sayu yang dipaksakkan terlihat menajam.

"Berhenti, Uchiha."

Hanya senyuman mengejek yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya, merasa lucu dengan perkataan Hyuuga sialan yang sudah membuat dirinya _turn on_ dengan mudahnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Berhenti? Dalam mimpimu, Hyuuga."

Sasuke mencengkram kedua tangan Hinata dengan satu tangannya, menempatkan tangan itu diatas kepala sang jelita yang kini memandang jijik kearahnya. Sasuke menjilat cuping Hinata dan menggigitnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Akh! Aku bilang berhen- ahh!"

Kedua bola mata Hinata membulat kala merasakan benda keras dan panas itu menggesek area senggamanya. Sasuke kembali menyeringai, merasa kemenangannya di atas angin sekarang.

"Diam dan nikmati saja."

Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya dengan perlahan, mencoba memasuki si canti Hyuuga yang kini sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti ikan yang sekarat.

' _Shit! Kenapa sempit sekali, sialan'_

Sasuke menggeram menahan sakit kala bagian dari ujung miliknya dijepit dengan keras,

"Uchiha brengsek! Hentikan kau bajingan sialan!"

"Grrhh,,"

"Khe ternyata pria Uchiha hanya bajingan brengsek dan pengecut yang menggauli wanita yang tidak berdaya!" perkataan kasar Hinata menghentikan gerakan Sasuke yang masih belum berhasil memasukkan dirinya pada Hinata.

Bukannya marah dan merasa murka karena dihina, Sasuke malah terkekeh lalu tertawa. Hinata hanya menatap bingung kearah Sasuke

' _dia gila'_

Perlahan, Sasuke menyingkir lalu berbaring sambil menarik selimut lalu memeluk tubuh Hinata dari samping.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, Uchiha."

"Diam saja, kau membuatku menjadi tidak bersemangat."

"Ku pikir apa yang-"

"Hyuuga, diam dan pergilah tidur."

Hinata yang memang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik mengalah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa ngilu dan sakit. Sementara Sasuke yang memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan posesif menyunjingkan senyumnya,

' _Kau berhutang sesuatu padaku, Hyuuga.'_

Perlahan, Sasuke pun terlelap menyusul Hinata yang kini tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

 _ **Teeeee Beeeee Ceeeee**_

 _ **Uahhh akhirnya kelar juga ini chapter**_

 _ **Bagaimana? Membosankan kah? Saya harap para readers sekalian tidak akan pernah bosan dengan kelanjutan fic abal dan gaje ini. Terima kasih juga buat para readers sekalian yang masih sempat mereview, memfav, dan memfollllow fic ini. Semoga kalian tidak akan bosan dengan tulisan gaje saya ini.**_

 _ **Haha, oke daripada lama, saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya.**_

 _ **Salam hangat**_

 _ **Hexe**_


End file.
